Entre Sombras
by Melissa Blanes
Summary: "Han sido años de soledad, recordando el fulgor en tu mirada, tu bello rostro, tu carácter fiero; daría lo que fuera por verte una vez más y poder amarte, daría hasta mi alma inmortal por tenerte aunque sea una vez". Víctor Clemente de Girodelle ha esperado por 200 años ese amor que una vez le fue negado, ¿Será esta su oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**En mis sueños**

Cae la noche en el palacio de Versalles, los turistas se han marchado, no queda nadie más que los guardias que cuidan de que, el que una vez fue el lugar más majestuoso de su tiempo, siga conservándose como el museo que es ahora; solo ellos quedan, ellos y la sombra de un hombre que recorre sus habitaciones como lo hiciera en la época de la Reina María Antonieta, cuando formaba parte de la desaparecida Guardia Imperial.

-Mi amada Comandante, han pasado siglos desde la última vez que contemplé tu hermoso rostro, de que escuché tu gloriosa voz, que besé tus delicados labios… mi amada, ¿por qué el destino hizo esta cruel jugarreta, negándome la muerte para aliviar este dolor? – decía entre susurros Girodelle mientras contemplaba uno de los retratos de los otrora comandantes de la Guardia Imperial.

Habían transcurrido más de doscientos años desde que Oscar había sido asesinada durante la Toma de la Bastilla, allá en el año 1789. Doscientos años en los que Víctor Clemente, la llamaba cada noche anhelando la muerte para poder encontrarla de nuevo… "Oscar, Oscar por favor no te vayas, por favor… no me dejes".

-o-o-

Olivia despertó perturbada, nuevamente había tenido esos sueños extraños en donde alguien la llamaba con urgencia y dolor, pero no usaba su nombre, extrañamente la llamaba "Oscar". Eran demasiadas cosas las que estaban sucediendo en su vida; no eran solamente las pesadillas, eran esos seres extraños que veía en las noches y las historias que contaban los mayores, historias de entes nocturnos, que sedientos de sangre atacaban a aquellos que se atrevían a pasear por las oscuras y solitarias calles de París.

-Hortense, ¿qué pensarías si te digo que he tenido pesadillas recurrentes y que veo seres extraños? - preguntó a su hermana.

-¿Qué clase de pesadillas? - respondió la aludida de forma adormilada pero seria, la joven había despertado a causa de los ruidos que emitía Olivia en sueños.

-Alguien me llama, aunque no usa mi nombre, me llama Oscar, pero sé que es a mí a quien busca, y aunque trato de huir siempre está detrás de mí llamándome... "Oscar, Oscar por favor no te vayas", y luego despierto. Siempre es lo mismo - dijo Olivia viendo a su hermana.

La joven de cabellos castaños sabía que su hermana jamás inventaría cosas para llamar la atención, de hecho, siempre se caracterizó por ser demasiado seria y comprometida con lo que su padre esperaba de ella, así como también estaba segura de que la joven tenía una clase de don especial, nunca lo dijo abiertamente, pero su abuela le había contado que al nacer Olivia, la pequeña traía consigo una especie de marca del destino, un deseo pendiente, un llamado del más allá que imploraba ser atendido.

-Quizá sea hora de que veas algo hermanita - le dijo Hortense a la vez que extendía su mano indicando que la siguiera.

Aprovechando la noche y que la casa se encontraba en total silencio, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron al desván de la casa, no temían ir a ese lugar puesto que solían jugar allí desde muy pequeñas. Hortense rápidamente se dirigió a un gran baúl, Olivia lo reconoció de inmediato, eran las cosas de su abuela. La joven de más edad le extendió una especie de diario su hermana.

-¿Por qué me das esto? - preguntó Olivia con cierto recelo

-Porque es para ti, la abuela me dijo que cuando "alguien te llamara Oscar" debía dártelo, ella decía que ese es tu verdadero nombre, nunca pensé que realmente pasaría, pero ya sabes… la abuela tenía un don... ¿lo tomarás o no?, es un regalo de ella al final - dijo en un tomo firme.

-¿Lo has leído? - preguntó Olivia a la vez que abría el gastado cuaderno.

-Un par de veces, sabes que la abuela nunca me ocultaba nada - dijo esbozando una orgullosa sonrisa.

En las primeras páginas se leía lo siguiente:

 _"Mi querida Olivia, cuando leas esto quizá ya no este contigo, y no sabes cómo lamento no poder apoyarte ahora que empezarás a descubrir tu destino. Desde que viniste al mundo supe que algo especial estaba en ti, así que escribí estas páginas como una forma de guiarte, nunca dudes de tu fortaleza y poder, eres más fuerte de lo que crees. Con amor, tu abuela Camile"_

Rápidamente la joven empezó a ojear las páginas, en ellas estaban escritos detalles que la quinceañera sólo había visto en sueños... no cabía duda, esos no eran sueños, eran recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida pasada, pero ¿qué eran esos seres extraños?

-Y bien "Oscar", ¿por dónde empezamos? - Hortense observó a su hermana con un aire de complicidad.

-Consiguiendo un par de estacas - respondió Oscar con una satisfactoria sonrisa.

-o-o-

(10 años después)

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme por favor!

Una joven rubia corría desesperada por los callejones de París tratando de huir de aquel extraño que la perseguía; no, ese no era un hombre, era un monstruo. La joven corrió hasta encontrar un lugar donde refugiarse, cuando fue brutalmente acorralada.

-Serás mi cena - dijo el hombre relamiéndose amenazante sobre el cuello de la muchacha, de pronto, un fuerte golpe lo hizo soltarla.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero la dama no parece estar de acuerdo con tu propuesta - dijo Oscar al momento de propinarle otro fuerte golpe.

Cuando el monstruo se abalanzó feroz hacia ella, Oscar empuñó su espada atravesándolo, haciendo que éste se deshiciera como cenizas ante ella.

La joven, que observaba todo, no podía salir de su asombro, rápidamente Oscar fue hacia ella y extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse le preguntó - ¿estás bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias – respondió, quedando maravillada ante los azules ojos de su salvador - me ha salvado la vida, es usted muy valiente señor.

-¿Señor...? Jajajajaja toma una mejor vista de mí, puedo no parecerlo, pero yo también soy una mujer. Una joven tan delicada como tú no debería de andar sola por las calles de París… no es seguro ya lo comprobaste - contestó la cazadora.

En ese momento, un grupo de personas comenzó a acercarse hacia donde ellas estaban, por lo que Oscar rápidamente se dispuso a alejarse del lugar.

-Amelie... - dijo la joven en un tono temeroso - me llamo Amelie.

-Soy Oscar - diciendo esto se marchó.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó uno de los hombres que se había acercado.

-Sí - contestó Amelie - un ángel me salvó.

Cerca de allí había dos figuras que nadie había visto.

-Creo que tenemos competencia André - dijo uno de ellos.

-Prefiero pensar que es un aliado, ya sabes lo que dicen Alain "el enemigo de mi enemigo, es mi amigo"- respondió el aludido - ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar de quién se trata.

Ambos hombres se dispusieron a seguir a aquel misterioso cazador, André se adelantó cuando le vio entrar en un callejón pero no lo encontró, de pronto, fue acorralado contra la pared con una afilada daga sobre su cuello.

-¿Quién eres y qué buscas? – preguntó Oscar

Fue en ese momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sintieron como algo desconocido fluía entre ellos, era la sensación de ya haberse conocido, pero ¿Dónde?, ante esa sensación, Oscar recordó lo que decía el cuaderno de su abuela _"Quien tiene un alma gemela y tiene la dicha de encontrarla, siempre volverá a verla en su siguiente vida y será como si nunca se hubiesen separado"_.

Sin soltarlo, y sin dejarse distraer con la extraña sensación, Oscar insistió ante su prisionero – Te hice una pregunta, ¿Qué quieres?

-Calma amigo, será mejor que sueltes a mi colega o me veré obligado a lastimarte y créeme no te agradará el resultado – dijo Alain poniendo un cuchillo en la espalda de Oscar.

-Dos contra uno, muy valientes – dijo, aprovechando la agilidad adquirida por los constantes entrenamientos a los que se había sometido, deslizó rápidamente una pierna hacia Alain haciéndolo caer y usando a André como escudo humano, realizó nuevamente la misma pregunta, pero esta vez en plural -¿Qué quieren y qué es lo que buscan?- gruñó sin paciencia.

-No queremos lastimarte, somos aliados… Mi nombre es André y mi compañero se llama Alain, ambos somos cazadores y por lo visto tú también lo eres… amiga.

-Amiga, ¿no me digas qué es una chica? – Preguntó con sorpresa Alain - ¿Por qué te vistes como hombre?

-Para evitar a los idiotas como tú – respondió secamente Oscar sin soltar a André.

-Alain, baja tu arma por favor, no nos hará daño, si quisiera ya estarías muerto… su compañera te está apuntando con una ballesta desde que te acercaste a ella – dijo André tratando de tranquilizar a su aliado.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ya veo quien es el cerebro aquí – expresó Oscar en un tono burlesco

-Escucha, me quitaré las armas y las pondré lejos – dijo André – solo quiero que hablemos, como te dije, no somos tus enemigos, solamente teníamos curiosidad. No sabíamos que había otros cazadores en París.

-¡Rayos Oscar, ya suéltalo! – Dijo Hortense mientras se acercaba a la escena - no nos harán daño, están de nuestro lado.

-¿Oscar? ¿En serio te llamas Oscar? – dijo entre carcajadas Alain

-Para empezar las preguntas las hace ella – le contestó Hortense apuntando nuevamente la ballesta hacia Alain – y su nombre no entra en esta discusión.

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, cerraré la boca – dijo Alain dejando su arma y haciendo el gesto de rendición en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, te soltaré, pero solo porque le agradaste a mi hermana –Oscar habló en tono burlón mientras soltaba a André

-Como te dije, somos cazadores y nuestro único propósito es eliminar esas plagas de la ciudad, no sé en qué momento aparecieron tantos, de niño recuerdo las historias que contaban pero nunca vi uno, al menos hasta que cumplí los 20 años. Si no fuera por mí entrenamiento militar no podría detenerlos– dijo André, en un ataque de verborrea y sin poder apartar la vista de Oscar. No podía entender qué era esa sensación extraña que le invadió al verla.

-Bien, mi amigo ya les dijo quiénes somos ahora les toca a ustedes señoritas, no es justo que no sepamos frente a quienes estamos

-Soy Oscar, y sí. Así me llamo - dijo mirando con seriedad a Alain - a diferencia de ustedes no busco exterminarlos, sólo los quito de mi camino y lo mismo estoy dispuesta a hacer con cualquiera.

-Que se me hace que no nos estás diciendo todo - respondió Alain un tanto molesto - no quieras tomarnos el pelo, Oscar - dijo esto último usando un tono sarcástico.

-Mejor déjame las presentaciones a mí hermanita, soy Hortense - dijo poniéndose al frente - y no buscamos exterminarlos a todos, solamente a uno, es el líder de ellos… y cuando lo encontremos y acabemos con él o ella todos los demás serán pan comido, por lo visto tenemos un propósito bastante similar, creo que una cooperación no nos vendría mal.

-No inventes, es hora de irnos - Insistía Oscar a su hermana, la joven solo quería alejarse puesto que no dejaba de sentirse extraña ante esa sensación que le invadió al ver al hombre que se presentó como André.

-De acuerdo, solo déjame darles esto- Hortense rápidamente extendió una pequeña tarjeta - realmente me gustaría poder conversar más tranquilamente con ustedes, considérenlo por favor, me interesa saber qué tanto conocen sobre estos seres nocturnos; Oscar, creo que sería bueno compartir información, siempre es bueno tener aliados - dijo mirando a su hermana.

-Si tú lo crees, está bien; sé que tu intuición no falla - respondió mientras miraba con cierto recelo a su hermana, sabía que esa propuesta escondía una segunda intención.

Diciendo esto ambas jóvenes se retiraron del lugar.

-Por lo menos disimula - Alain había notado la perturbación de André.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Se ve a leguas que te impresionó la rubia que se viste como un chico, viéndola bien es muy bonita, pero es medio intensa; aunque parece que en serio le simpatizaste a su hermana…. la que se ve medio hippie, se nota que es más tranquila... dime si no se veía sexy apuntándome con esa ballesta, como un ángel peligroso o algo así - exclamó Alain mientras su compañero lo veía con cierta impresión ante sus palabras.

-Creo que es mejor irnos también, parece ser que trasnochar tanto te está empezando a afectar la cabeza - respondió André entre risas.

A medida que los dos muchachos abandonaban aquel callejón, las hermanas Jarjayes se dirigían a su hogar hablando de lo acontecido hacía unos momentos. A Oscar le parecía extraño también el no haberse topado con ellos antes, por su parte Hortense se limitaba a decir que todo sucede en el momento adecuado - presiento que estamos cerca de algo grande hermanita y creo que si nos encontramos con ellos será porque necesitaremos su ayuda tarde o temprano.

Hortense se había convertido en una especie de guía de Oscar, siempre sabía qué hacer o donde buscar, era como si ella entendiese mejor que era lo que estaba detrás, no sólo de esos seres, sino también de los sueños de su hermana; nunca lo dijo, pero ella tenía el mismo don que su abuela y sin importar el costo cumpliría con su misión de guiarla a su destino. La joven se sentía más responsable de su hermana menor, sobre todo desde que ambas habían perdido a sus padres hacía un par de años en un accidente. Jamás se perdonó no poder evitar que ellos viajaran ese día, presentía que algo malo sucedería, pero sus excusas y ruegos no fueron suficientes para evitarlo, el solo hecho de recordarlo era algo que golpeaba duramente su corazón mientras ingresaban al que alguna vez fue un lugar lleno de risas, de amor y de mucha disciplina por parte de su padre. Ahora esa casa se sentía enorme y vacía, tanto que ambas jóvenes preferían no pasar en ella la mayor parte del tiempo.

Presintiendo los pensamientos de su hermana, Oscar dejó a un lado su habitual seriedad y con una gran sonrisa la abrazó diciendo - tengo una sorpresa para ti en la terraza, vamos, te va a encantar.

La menor de las hermanas se había tomado el tiempo de arreglar un pequeño jardín, con unas cuantas plantas ornamentales, un par de rosales y unas sillas que había comprado en una venta de liquidación hacía dos días.

Hortense sintió como si por un instante su madre estuviera con ella, los rosales que una vez adornaron esa terraza eran producto del cuidado tan especial que su madre ponía en cada uno, desde su muerte jamás volvieron a florecer.

Es como si volviera a verla - dijo Hortense en apenas un murmullo - gracias hermanita.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron contemplando el improvisado jardín.

* * *

 _ **Esta historia surgió como un juego en los grupos dedicados a La Rosa de Versalles, por lo que extiendo mis agradecimientos a Fariha Matia por crear el meme que me inspiró, a Perla Margot Sagastegui por animarme a escribirla, a Azucena de Jarjayes por su incondicional apoyo y sobre todo a "Only D" por sus excelentes consejos y revisiones.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Victor (Primera Parte)**

 **Europa 179X**

 _-¿Regresarás a París?, ¡es una locura, podrías morir!, los pobladores están asesinando a los nobles, los envían sin compasión a la guillotina ¿es tanto tu dolor que quieres morir para ir con ella?... respóndeme por favor - Sofía Von Fersen trataba de convencer a Víctor Clemente de Girodelle de no regresar, pero era inútil, la decisión estaba tomada._

 _-Necesito comprender qué la llevó a tomar la decisión de traicionar a los reyes y unirse al pueblo, Oscar siempre fue impetuosa, valiente y fuerte, pero también siempre fue leal a sus principios y a la corona, al igual que el General Jarjayes - respondió calmadamente Víctor ante la mirada angustiada de Sofía._

 _Aquella fue la última vez que se vieron, la joven sueca sentía morir algo dentro de ella, aquel hombre se había convertido en alguien especial, no lo admitiría jamás, pero Víctor le inspiraba más que un sentimiento de amistad, y, así mismo, sabía que era una pelea perdida ante la comandante Oscar Françoise de Jarjayes; aquella mujer, que en un principio ella misma había confundido con un hombre, estaba metida en el corazón de Víctor y él se negaba a dejarla salir._

 _Cuando el Conde De Girodelle llegó a su destino, pudo constatar de primera fuente que los ánimos en París no eran los mejores. Después de la ejecución de los reyes, la ciudad se encontraba inmersa en un reinado de terror, comandado por Robespierre, Víctor trató de buscar alguien que le ayudara a encontrar la tumba de Oscar, pero le fue imposible. En medio de ese caos reinante en la ciudad, fue cuando de repente vio como un delicado jovencito de rubios y ondulados cabellos era atacado por unos hombres que lo perseguían._

 _-¡Ven aquí monstruo!_

 _-¡Hay que eliminar a esas bestias!_

 _-¡Es una plaga, acábenlo!_

 _-¡No tengan compasión!_

 _Inmediatamente acudió a defenderlo impelido por un fuerte deseo de justicia, dado que su porte y sus ropas, aunque sencillas, delataban su linaje, se vio en la necesidad de recurrir a la violencia, enfrentándose en solitario a una turba molesta. Atacaba a uno, lo golpeaba otro, apenas y pudo escapar llevándose al muchacho con él. No lograba entender por qué el odio hacia los nobles no les dejaba mostrar compasión por un jovencito que difícilmente entendería bien la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo._

 _-¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¿Dónde están tus padres? - El muchacho no decía nada, Victor, reparando en sus palabras, se respondió a sí mismo - No puede ser, fueron asesinados, lo lamento tanto... - en ese momento un fuerte dolor no le dejó continuar más, la herida que le habían propinado en el abdomen sangraba demasiado. Sintió perder el conocimiento, sin embargo no podía permitirse desfallecer dejando al muchacho solo. -Será mejor que busquemos ayuda..., debemos darnos prisa - El Conde sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. Con gran dificultad logró vendar su herida frenando un poco la pérdida de sangre, necesitaba con urgencia algún médico que le ayudará. Presa del dolor, apenas logró moverse con la ayuda del muchacho que permanecía aferrado a él, estaba tan desconcertado que no lograba prestar atención al lugar donde se dirigían; no entendía por qué, pero algo le decía que a partir de ese momento, nada volvería a ser igual. El joven le ayudó a quitarse los ropajes manchados y sin ninguna dificultad lo hizo recostarse. Víctor no notó como aquel muchacho parecía saborear la sangre que quedaba en sus manos producto de tocar las heridas._

 _-Estarás bien, lo prometo; no sentiras dolor, solo tranquilízate. Déjame tomarte para mí y todo pasará… - el mozuelo de rubios y ondulados cabellos le sonreía mientras le hablaba de una forma suave, casi seductora, como si quisiera sumergirlo en alguna especie de trance. Lentamente se acercó al herido posando los labios en su cuello._

 _Ajeno a lo que pasaba, Víctor no pudo detenerlo y finalmente las fuerzas lo abandonaron. Cuando despertó, se sintió extraño, estaba en un lugar desconocido y aquel jovencito estaba de pie junto a él, viéndolo de una forma inquietante, su semblante, antes inocente, se había tornado en oscuridad - Dime ¿te sientes diferente? - preguntó el muchacho, dejando por fin su mutismo inicial, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa un tanto malvada._

 _-¿Qué me sucede? ¿qué me hiciste? - preguntó inquieto. El Conde sentía algo extraño dentro de su ser, su cuerpo estaba débil, pero lleno de una nueva necesidad que no lograba comprender._

 _-No suelo mostrarme bondadoso ante otros, pero sé demostrar agradecimiento y admito que sin tu ayuda, difícilmente habría escapado de aquellas personas; en fin, no pienso volver a cometer esa imprudencia. Mi nombre es Edgar Portsnell y soy un vampiro._

 _-Debo estar alucinando producto de mis heridas, o definitivamente he muerto y estoy en el infierno – Víctor alegó confuso ante las palabras de Edgar._

– _No, no es el infierno, quizá lo parezca de momentos, pero aprenderás a sobrellevar lo que se venga a partir de hoy… Se podría decir que has muerto y que todo lo que conociste jamás volverá a ser igual... Eres un vampiro ahora, esa extraña sensación que te invade es el deseo de sangre. Te convertí en uno de nosotros, es por eso que lograste sobrevivir, la herida que tenías era muy grave, habrías muerto desangrado, y realmente habría sido una lástima perder a alguien como tú, no es común encontrar gente de noble cuna y buen corazón; ¡Mira que arriesgar la vida por un extraño! Cualquier otro se habría hecho de la vista gorda, incluso mi padre prefirió abandonarme antes de aceptar la vergüenza de un hijo bastado._

 _-¡Muchacho has enloquecido!, ¡aléjate de mi! - diciendo esto trató de levantarse de la cama en donde aún permanecía. No supo cómo, pero Edgar ya estaba frente a él deteniéndolo._

 _-¡Vaya! No creo posible el haberme equivocado - dijo Edgar - aunque no lo creas, hice esto por tu bien, lo juro, no había otra forma de salvarte y tal como te dije antes, no me habría perdonado el dejarte morir, eres un ser afortunado... jamás envejecerás, conservarás tu vigor y belleza por siempre, nadie podrá resistirse ante tí. Acepta lo que ahora eres._

 _Así, Víctor vió como todo su mundo cambiaba radicalmente, desde ese día decidió ocultarse, dejar atrás todo lo que formaba parte de la vida que murió con su naturaleza humana. Aceptó acompañar a su creador al pueblo inmortal de la familia de Poe, un lugar donde no existía el tiempo, ni el dolor, donde pudo comprender mejor el nuevo estado de su ser. Era un lugar idílico, casi un paraíso terrenal. Edgar por su parte insistía en que aquel, era al final su destino - Nada es casualidad Víctor, si nos encontramos es porque así tenía que suceder._

 _-Dime Edgar... ¿realmente eres feliz así? - Víctor preguntaba con un ánimo entre la serenidad y el vano conformismo, aún le era extraño abordar esos temas con un "jovencito", pero sabía perfectamente que esa apariencia al final era una máscara._

 _-No se puede decir que realmente estamos vivos - respondió serenamente Edgar - no podemos cambiar, pasarle nada a nuestra descendencia; vemos el mundo seguir su curso como espectadores, ni siquiera podemos formar un hogar o establecernos sin levantar sospecha, al menos en mi caso eso es imposible. Recuerda, tener la voluntad de vivir es difícil y hacer que tus días pasen con felicidad lo es aún más; las personas cobardes, si no tienen cuidado, pueden convertir sus deseos en sueños… sinceramente me habría gustado tenerte para mí, yo te tomé y estás unido a mi, pero no quiero compartirte con Oscar; vete, llámala siempre al anochecer, quizá algún día venga a tí y sacie tu anhelo, si es tanto tu deseo ella vendrá, pero no dejes que eso te consuma - diciendo esto, se despidió de Víctor y se fue dejándolo solo._

 _El Conde de Girodelle abandonó el pueblo de Poe una mañana de abril, ese pueblo lleno de rosas que le recordaban la elegancia y belleza de su amada Oscar, una rosa tan perfecta que no había ninguna que la llegase a igualar. Al caminar un poco, le pareció estar alucinando, contempló la figura de su ex Comandante arrancando pétalos de rosa por el camino, mientras se dirigía hacia la niebla que llenaba el lugar, rápidamente quiso darle alcance - ¡Oscar, Oscar!… - pero su llamado no fue atendido; fue entonces cuando la imagen que contempló se desvaneció, solo era un recuerdo, un recuerdo muy vívido. Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos - Estoy empezando a enloquecer - se dijo mientras recuperaba la compostura._

 _Al volver a Versalles tantos recuerdos lo asaltaban, creyó por un instante escuchar su voz, sí, era ella pasando revista a los soldados "Dichas las instrucciones, pueden ir a sus puestos"; Víctor la veía evidentemente sorprendido, ella caminaba hacia él, pero su imagen pronto se desvaneció, nuevamente era solo un recuerdo -Es verdad… han pasado más de 40 años- susurró tristemente bajando la mirada._

 **Una particular asociación**

 **París, época actual**

-Deja de pensar tanto las cosas y llámala de una vez, me desespera verte contemplando esa tarjeta, si tanto quieres ver a la rubia haz algo - Alain había perdido toda la paciencia ante André, apenas habían pasado tres días desde que se había encontrado con Oscar y en ese tiempo el de ojos verdes había permanecido en un estado aletargado, algo que no había pasado desapercibido para su amigo y socio.

-No entiendes Alain, no sé cómo decirte esto sin sonar como un loco, pero siento que ya la he visto en otra parte, no lo sé… es como si nos conociéramos de algún lado - respondió.

-Quizás estudiaron juntos en la infancia o fue tu novia en otra vida, da igual, si no les llamas tú lo haré yo - no terminó de decir esto, cuando tomo el teléfono y marcó el número en la tarjeta mientras André trataba de impedírselo, ya que no se sentía preparado para verla de nuevo.

-Diga - contestaron desde la otra línea

-Hola, soy Alain.- acostumbrado a llamar la atención de buenas a primeras se molestó al no percibir reacción ante su nombre, después de un bufido explicó de mala gana -Nos conocimos hace un par de días en un callejón y descubrimos que tenemos intereses en común hacia unos seres extraños... por cierto ¿eres la rubia intensa o la niña hippie?

-¡Hortense, te habla el idiota de la otra noche! - respondió Oscar gritando en la bocina del teléfono, lo que provocó que Alain sintiera romper su tímpano.

-¿Por qué gritas? estoy a la par tuya - respondió Hortense tomando el teléfono

-No grité para ti - sonrió Oscar de forma maliciosa, mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse al conservatorio de música.

-Diga, habla Hortense

-Toma habla con ella por favor, tu rubia intensa me acaba de reventar el tímpano - Alain le entregó el teléfono a André a la vez que con una mano se apretaba el oído.

-Por favor Oscar disculpa a mi amigo, Alain a veces se puede comportar como un niño pero, ya que ambos por una u otra razón queremos eliminar esas plagas lo mejor sería apoyarnos.

-Descuida André, mi hermana también se comporta como una niña a veces - respondió la mujer viendo a Oscar - pero lamento decepcionarte, soy Hortense; en serio me alegra poder hablar contigo, realmente salta a la vista quien es el más maduro de ustedes dos ¿será que podamos vernos en algún lugar esta tarde?

-Por supuesto, me parece buena idea - secretamente sintió un alivio al enterarse de que no hablaba con Oscar - pueden venir al Gimnasio de la 74 Bis Rue Lauriston, Alain y yo las estaremos esperando. Nuestra oficina está ahí, es un lugar discreto y podremos conversar tranquilos.

-Interesante negocio... De acuerdo, allí estaremos – diciendo esto, Hortense colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a marcharse a su trabajo. La mayor de las hermanas se había esmerado en mantener en funcionamiento la cafetería que era de su madre, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor.

Después de la esgrima y la equitación, no había otra cosa que Oscar amara más que tocar el violín. Siempre le traía buenos recuerdos. Le encantaban las melodías de Mozart y tenía una especial fijación en tratar de tocarlas a un ritmo más acelerado. Inmersa en su música, no notó que tenía un acompañante hasta que fue interrumpida por una conocida voz.

-Vaya Jarjayes, se ve que te encanta Mozart - un joven rubio de ojos verdes la contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Su música me tranquiliza… Además debo ensayar, en tres semanas es la presentación - respondió sin mirarlo ni dejar de tocar.

-Es bueno que ensayes pero también deberías salir un poco, ya sabes... para quitar el estrés, siempre dices que estas ocupada, quizá una salida ocasional te venga bien y hasta mejora tu técnica - dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba y posaba sus manos en los hombros de ella.

-Será mejor que me quites tus manos de encima, no vaya a pasarte un accidente que haga que no puedas tocar ese hermoso piano de cola - Oscar le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Cielos, relájate - exclamó poniendo las manos en alto mientras se apartaba de la joven - no iba a intentar nada si es lo que piensas, solo creo que debes relajarte un poco, todos los músicos se toman un tiempo, tu amado Mozart no era la excepción.

-No me importan tus argumentos - respondió indiferente - solo déjame tranquila, no tengo interés en las diversiones frívolas. No soy como tú, Sebastián.

-Algún día cambiarás de opinión, lo sé, no serás una gruñona de por vida - respondió soltando una sarcástica risa a la vez que se alejaba rápidamente de ella.

Oscar no estaba dispuesta a tolerar una más de sus burlas por lo que se disponía a seguirlo, pero el sonido de su celular la detuvo, era su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede? - contestó con suspicacia.

-Cielos, por lo menos saludame - respondió Hortense.

-Debe estar sucediendo algo importante, nunca me llamas cuando estoy en ensayos - dijo la joven rubia relajando el tono de su voz.

-De acuerdo, no es nada malo, es solo que pasaré por tí hoy, ¿recuerdas quien llamó esta mañana cierto? pues pacté una cita, sabes lo mucho que me interesa hablar con ellos, realmente siento que podemos sacar provecho de una pequeña colaboración.

-¿En serio tengo que acompañarte?... oye realmente me gustaría hacer otra cosa, y no tener que soportar al idiota de la otra noche y a su amigo; a la fecha nos ha ido bien trabajando solas ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?

-Modera tu lenguaje, iremos así tenga que arrastrarte de los cabellos - diciendo esto colgó el teléfono. La decisión no era negociable.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma - se dijo a sí misma, rápidamente guardó su violín, ya no tenía caso seguir ensayando. Salió del conservatorio para caminar un poco antes de que llegara su hermana, se sentía intranquila, y necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

-¡Oscar! - una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos - No creí volver a verte, menos por aquí.

-Tú eres... - preguntó la aludida tratando de recordar quién era la persona que le hablaba.

-Soy Amelie, me salvaste la otra noche - respondió emocionada, desde aquella vez la joven no lograba sacar a la cazadora de sus pensamientos.

-¡Oh!, ahora lo recuerdo, eres la chiquilla que pensó que yo era hombre - dijo entre risas, cosa que no fue del todo agradable a su interlocutora.

-Tu forma de vestir y actuar no ayuda a ver la diferencia - respondió con un aire de falsa seguridad.

-¡Pero qué insolente eres! - contestó la cazadora, a la vez que se acercaba a ella con una mirada desafiante, lo que hizo que Amelie se perturbara. - Me agradas - relajando el rostro y puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña rubia, la que sintió como un choque eléctrico recorría su espina, " _Ella es fascinante"_ pensó la joven.

-¿Y qué haces aquí, eres músico? - preguntó Oscar, razonando que quizá hablar con ella le ayudaba a distraerse, por lo que decidió acompañarla al recinto.

-No todavía, vine para solicitar información, por lo que veo tocas el violín… ¿eres alumna o profesora?

-Ambas, quiero formar parte de la orquesta, por lo que estoy tomando un par de clases para mejorar mi técnica con el violín, pero también doy clases particulares de piano; no tengo que ser tan experta para enseñarle a un par de personas - al decir esto se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué clases tomarás?

-Me gusta el piano - se apresuró a responder - quizá seas mi profesora.

-No lo creo, no me dejan enseñare a menores de 20, dicen que soy una mala influencia - dijo sin verla.

-¿Cómo sabes que no cuplo 20 aún? no me conoces - dijo en tono que queja.

-No lo sabía, pero gracias por confirmar mis sospechas, pequeña niña - Al decir esto Oscar le dedicó una sonrisa que la hizo sonrojarse. De pronto recibió un mensaje en su celular, era Hortense que la esperaba afuera. - Debo irme, te veré luego Amelie.

La alta rubia se limitó a despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano, mientras se alejaba, Amelie no podía dejar de verla, era como una visión, su porte, su rostro, su modo tan seguro, _"tengo que verte de nuevo, Oscar, mi corazón me pide que lo haga"._

-¿Qué tal tu día hermanita? - le dijo Hortense apenas la vio acercarse.

-No ha estado tan mal, pero podría ponerse mejor si no vamos donde tus nuevos amigos - respondió a modo de reproche mientras subía al auto, pronto se corrigió - Lo lamento, no quiero ser grosera.

-Lo sé… sólo quiero ayudarte y créeme, siento que ellos podrían ser buenos aliados - de pronto, Hortense reparó en que su hermana estaba distraída - ¿Quieres verlo, no es así?

-¿Qué? - respondió Oscar de forma indiferente - No sé de qué hablas, tú fuiste la que concertó esta cita, no yo, esos dos ni siquiera me importan.

-Hablo del hombre que ves en tus sueños, el caballero elegante, el que siempre te llama. Quieres verlo y hablar con él, lo dicen tus ojos.

Oscar se sintió descubierta, la noche anterior había soñado que estaba junto a ese misterioso hombre en un magnífico jardín y que él le dedicaba las más hermosas palabras… y de pronto, le había dado un beso, un beso que no dejaba de recordar. Se obligó a guardar silencio, no le apetecía hablar de eso y como siempre, Hortense respetó sus tiempos.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, la menor de las Jarjayes no pudo menos que sorprenderse - ¡Wow, un gimnasio!, no está mal, ¿crees que me den un descuento? - la rubia codeó a su hermana con un gesto de complicidad.

-No seas cínica, hace quince minutos ni querías venir - respondió entre risas Hortense mientras le daba las llaves del auto -Solo por eso te daré el gusto de que nos lleves a casa.

El local estaba vacío y pese a que faltaba un poco para hora de cierre, los dos amigos decidieron cerrar antes para no tener interrupciones, ni posibilidades de que los escucharan. Al entrar pudieron notar que André las esperaba en la entrada, después de un breve saludo, se dirigieron a la oficina del local. Oscar trataba de disimular la sensación que le provocaba ver nuevamente al hombre de ojos verdes, era algo que no lograba comprender, sus gestos, su forma de expresarse, su voz, le eran extrañamente tan familiares, no lo admitiría, pero era como si supiese quién era él. Éste, por su parte, trataba de no mirarla para no evidenciar su turbación; había pensado tanto en ella desde ese día, que tenerla cerca le despertaba sensaciones extrañas.

-Sean bienvenidas a nuestro humilde negocio - Alain los esperaba acomodado en la oficina, con los pies sobre el escritorio - Pónganse cómodas, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-Por lo visto, tomarte las cosas en serio tampoco es tu fuerte - expresó Oscar mirándolo con reproche.

-Baja los pies ¿Quieres?, esto es algo serio - dijo André reprendiendo a su compañero.

-Lo siento, olvidé que querías dar una buena impresión - respondió Alain mirando a Oscar.

-Gracias por aceptar esta reunión - rápidamente Hortense tomó la palabra - tal como les comenté la otra noche, tengo interés en saber un poco más de ustedes, quizá los cuatro juntos podamos acabar con esta particular plaga. Nosotras realmente hemos dedicado mucho tiempo en tratar de entender qué es lo que sucede, nunca antes había ocurrido algo así en París, pero todos aquí sabemos las historias que contaban nuestros abuelos.

-La verdad nunca pensé que fueran reales - respondió André - No al menos hasta ese día en que vi como uno atacaba a un amigo, al principio no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

-¿Tienen alguna idea acerca de donde provengan? - preguntó Alain - No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión de que ustedes saben más que nosotros, tú por lo menos- miró a la mayor de las hermanas.

-Solo sé que ellos buscan algo, pero no logro entender qué; tampoco creo que sean todos iguales, al menos no del mismo clan - respondió Hortense - Si prestan atención, podrán notar cierta marca distintiva que los une a su respectivo clan. Esto no solo los agrupa, también define la forma en que cazan y eligen a sus víctimas.

Así fueron pasando las horas, cada uno fue compartiendo lo que sabía, incluso aquellos detalles que consideraban importantes sobre los vampiros que habían logrado cazar, en un momento Hortense había dicho que consideraba que aquel encuentro no era casual, quizá realmente se necesitaban los unos a los otros para poder exterminar de una vez por todas a esos monstruos. En cuanto a Oscar, se empeñó en permanecer callada e indiferente, trataba de concentrarse en lo que decían, pero no podía quitar de su mente lo ocurrido en el sueño de la noche anterior, así como las palabras escritas en la libreta de su abuela. Sabía que algo grande se avecinaba y no lograba atar completamente los cabos sueltos. Su mente estaba en otro lado, hasta que escuchó la mención del feriado nacional.

-Creo que mañana debemos estar atentos - expresó André - la celebración del catorce de Julio siempre deja rastros de ellos, es como si pudieran sentir la sangre que se derramó hace más de 200 años durante la Revolución.

-¡Mañana es catorce de Julio! - dijo un tanto sorprendida Oscar.

-¡Vaya! hasta que por fin abres la boca, y no, no es mañana, es hoy, ya pasa de medianoche creo que hemos perdido la noción del tiempo - expresó Alain viendo su reloj.

-¡Medianoche!... tengo que irme - rápidamente Oscar salió del lugar en que estaban.

-¡Espera!, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Oscar! - Hortense trató de alcanzarla, pero le fue imposible. La joven había subido al auto y rápidamente lo puso en marcha.

-¿Pero qué le sucede? - preguntó Alain al momento de alcanzar a Hortense.

-La Revolución, catorce de Julio... ¡Lo tengo!, hay que ir a la plaza de la Bastilla, ella se dirige hacia allá- expresó Hortense

-¡Vamos en mi auto! - invadido por un repentino deseo de proteger a la joven, André se dirigió sin demora a su vehículo, no podía permitirse que algo le sucediera. Los tres se dispusieron a ir tras ella.

-o-o-

Cada 14 de Julio Víctor se dirigía a la Plaza de la Bastilla, en donde dejaba una rosa en honor a su amada Comandante. Esa noche en particular, no podía dejar de pensar en ella por más que trataba, era ya demasiado su tormento. Presa de su dolor, se encontraba de rodillas llorando apoyado en la reja del monumento colocado en honor del lugar donde se librara una de las batallas más cruentas y simbólicas de la Revolución Francesa, el mismo lugar donde Oscar había perdido la vida; fue entonces cuando sintió que era observado, despacio se giró y pudo verla, era ella quien lo miraba fijamente.

Oscar por su parte no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, era él, el hombre que veía en sus sueños, aquel que la llamaba. Presa por la curiosidad decidió acercarse.

Él, mientras tanto, permanecía inmóvil, al ver que la que creía un espejismo se le acercaba, cerró los ojos tratando de evadir lo que estaba pasando.

-¡No es real, no es real! ya se irá, siempre se va, no es real, nunca lo es – Victor repetía en un tono frenético – ¡No es real, no es real, no es real!

Victor solo detuvo su frenética recitación cuando sintió una de las manos de Oscar en su rostro, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas se atrevió a mirarla, poniendo una de sus manos sobre aquella que tocaba su mejilla. Era ella, por fin podía sentirla, por fin aquella visión que siempre lo acompañaba en sus delirios era real, finalmente volvía a aspirar su aroma, sentir tu calor, por fin su atormentada alma tenía un poco de paz.

-Oscar – dijo con la voz temblorosa, mientras ella estaba de rodillas a su lado.

-Aquí estoy – fue lo único que ella se limitó a decir, aunque necesitaba saber quién era él y qué extraño lazo del destino los unía, no podía evitar sentir compasión al ver su agonía; sabía que al encontrarlo debía aclarar muchas cosas, más no se atrevía a preguntar nada en ese momento. -Tú eres quien me llama cada noche, mi nombre es Olivia… ese nombre me dieron mis padres, pero tú me llamas "Oscar" ¿Quién eres, por qué te veo siempre en mis sueños? – Indagaba ante el hombre que tenía frente a ella.

-Olivia, "la emisaria de la paz", es un hermoso nombre – le dijo tiernamente Victor.

-¡Oscar! – Una voz los interrumpió.

-Ven conmigo – Incorporándose Oscar extendió su mano a Víctor – no quiero que nos vean, ven conmigo por favor.

Él, sin dudarlo, se asió de su mano y juntos se alejaron de aquel lugar.

-¡Oscar! ¿Dónde estás? – el llamado de André no tuvo respuesta.

-¿La encontraste? – preguntó Alain.

-No, creí que estaba aquí… no lo entiendo, dejó el auto en este lugar – respondió desconcertado.

-Tranquilos, ella está bien – dijo Hortense a los dos jóvenes – solo tiene que resolver algo antes.

Ambos hombres no podían entender lo que Hortense quería decir, se limitaron a obedecerla cuando les dijo expresamente que no la buscaran. La mayor de las Jarjayes sabía que Oscar había encontrado a la misteriosa persona que la llamaba; no necesitaba que se lo dijeran, ella ya lo sabía, puesto que en el cuaderno de su abuela estaba escrito que un 14 de Julio, en el monumento en recuerdo a una cruel batalla, Oscar y aquel hombre misterioso que veía en sus sueños se encontrarían y si no lo habían hecho antes, era solo porque la joven cazadora nunca se había atrevido a visitar ese lugar después de medianoche.

* * *

 **Nota aclaratoria: La forma en que Girodelle se convierte en vampiro es inspiración mía, para lo cual no tomé nada oficial a excepción del crossover con el manga Poe no Ichizoku, del cual pude leer un poco y formarme una idea de la personalidad de Edgar, su protagonista, además de un par de sus diálogos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentros**

Ambos se alejaron hacia la Plaza de los Vosgos, la noche era tranquila y eran los únicos que paseaban por el lugar, como si de dos espíritus libres se tratara. Oscar, a pesar de la curiosidad, parecía no querer interrumpir aquel momento por lo que se dedicó a mirar furtivamente al desconocido que la acompañaba, reparando en la fineza de sus movimientos, algo que no era muy común en aquellos días. Víctor tenía puesto un elegante, pero sencillo, abrigo azul oscuro, se veía que por dentro vestía un traje gris con una camisa un tono más bajo, sin corbata y desabrochada a la altura del cuello, su distintivo cabello estaba recogido hacia atrás y debidamente atado; todo en él era refinado, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención, eran sus felinos ojos verdes que mantenían su ternura inicial. Sin embargo, la cazadora no dejaba de estar alerta, puesto que tenía sospechas sobre la naturaleza de su acompañante, por lo que sutilmente posaba su mano sobre la daga que escondía en su abrigo.

Por su parte, Víctor no podía dejar de verla, todavía no podía creer que ella fuese real y no el producto de sus cavilaciones; se dedicó un par de minutos a examinarla. En efecto era su mismo rostro, mismos ojos, el cabello un poco más corto de cómo lo recordaba, pero igual de hermoso; aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue su ropa, su estilo era siendo totalmente andrógino. Analizó la particular vestimenta: la joven usaba un abrigo rojo oscuro a la altura de las rodillas, pantalones azules con botas altas, sin adornos, sin aretes, ni maquillaje. En resumen, la Oscar de siempre.

-Deja de verme así, me haces sentir incómoda – habló ella terminando por fin con ese silencio que se había formado entre los dos.

-Lo lamento, no es mi intención, es sólo que me cuesta creer que seas real… siempre que te veía desaparecías como si nada, así que me acostumbré a la idea de que únicamente eras un recuerdo, como todo lo que alguna vez fue mi vida.

Ante ese comentario, Oscar confirmó sus sospechas, por lo que directamente preguntó -¿Eres humano?

-Lo era... cuando nos conocimos, hace ya tanto tiempo, en la Francia monárquica… ¿lo recuerdas? - preguntó un tanto esperanzado.

-No mucho, sé que esos sueños corresponden a una vida pasada, sé que me llamaba Oscar aun siendo mujer, algo muy extraño, por cierto, pero no logro ver cosas o eventos en concreto, tú eres lo único que veo con claridad, lo demás es tan confuso… alguien una vez me dijo que al encontrarte se aclararía mi pasado, la persona que fui y que sigo siendo - respondió posando su mano aún en la daga bajo el abrigo.

-No te haré daño, entiendo que temas a mi naturaleza, pero puedes soltar tu arma, no corres peligro conmigo… no soy como los demás de mi especie- habló Víctor al notar que ella sujetaba algo con la mano izquierda.

-No te tengo miedo, tú deberías temerme a mí ya que no soy tan inocente como parezco- lo miró con altivez -Si quisiera te habría atacado desde el primer momento, pero prefiero tomar mis precauciones, si me llamas en sueños es obvio que necesitas algo de mí- de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de su hermana -Tenemos que irnos de aquí, creo que están buscándome y si mis amigos te ven no serán gentiles contigo, créeme.

-¿Cazadores? que interesante- en ese momento pareció recordar algo -Esto debe ser una cruel broma del destino…

-¿A qué te refieres? - respondió la joven ante el comentario del elegante hombre.

-Escucha, sé que no puedo esperar que confíes en mí- Víctor se acercó a ella con una expresión suplicante a la vez que la sujetaba de los hombros -Pero por favor ve con quienes te buscan, será mejor que no te sigas exponiendo, este día es peligroso, no te fíes de tus habilidades. En dos días estaré en esta misma plaza al atardecer, si vienes te diré quién eres realmente, pero ahora… por favor vete a casa.

Por su parte Hortense permanecía en compañía de Alain y André, este último permanecía intranquilo, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

-¡Quieres estarse quieto un momento!- gritó Alain ante la actitud de su compañero -Si su hermana dice que nada le va a pasar, ¡Es porque nada le pasará!... discúlpalo nena- dijo pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Hortense- creo que le gusta tu hermana.

Ante ese gesto la mayor de las Jarjayes respondió -Será mejor que me sueltes o comprobarás que Oscar no es la única que sabe defenderse.

-Woow, la gatita tiene garras - exclamó soltando a la joven -Eso me agrada.

-¡Deja de bromear que en estos momentos mi paciencia no es de las mejores!- André exclamó -Hortense, ¿realmente crees que ella está bien?... No debí haberlos escuchado, tendría que haberla acompañado.

-Sí, de hecho, allá viene - respondió la joven señalando a su hermana, quien se acercaba a ellos con un rostro pensativo. André fue a su encuentro.

-¡Oscar!, ¿Estás bien?, no debiste salir así, pudo ser peligroso- el hombre de ojos verdes la veía preocupado a la vez que revisaba que no estuviera lastimada.

-Estoy bien, ¿Puedes soltarme?, no eres nada mío para toquetearme de esa forma- le habló la joven tratando de apartarlo, puesto que no quería que él percibiera que ese gesto que estaba teniendo con ella la ponía nerviosa.

-No tienes por qué ser grosera- le reclamó Hortense -Es normal que se preocupen por ti, después de todo saliste como loca y desapareciste; lo que André está haciendo se llama empatía y preocupación, pero parece que se te olvida eso.

-Está bien, gracias por tu preocupación André, aunque creo que no era necesario, se cuidarme sola- le habló apenas viéndolo, mientras que él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-Bien, ahora que ya apareciste, creo que podemos ir a descansar un poco- Alain miró con cara de pocos amigos a la rubia -Nuestra plática tendrá que quedar para otro día, hoy será imposible ya que hay que ir de cacería.

-Será mejor que hablemos hoy- le interrumpió Oscar -Creo que pueden venir con nosotras a casa más tarde, al final seremos aliados, ya está decidido y tenemos que idear un plan.

Completamente sorprendido ante la repentina propuesta, Alain le respondió con cierto aire de burla -¿En serio nos estás invitando a tu casa? ¿Qué no has escuchado que no lleves a extraños a tu hogar?

-Si crees que temo que nos hagan algo te equivocas- expresó la cazadora de forma muy segura - creo que quien debería de tener miedo son ustedes, tengo muchas armas y soy una experta con los cuchillos - al terminar de decir esto Oscar deslizó su daga sobre el pecho de Alain, posándola en su cuello.

-¡Estás loca! - le respondió este alejándose de ella

-Iremos- expresó André - Esto nos involucra, iremos... y tú deja de molestarla - le dijo a su compañero mientras le daba un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Oye no me agredas! - le refutó Alain - No te dará puntos con ella - murmuró entre dientes.

-De acuerdo, ahora vámonos, no podemos permanecer aquí... llamaremos la atención - habló Hortense - Oscar, dame las llaves del auto.

-¡Oye!, dijiste que yo conduciría a casa - le reprochó la joven.

-No después de dejarme abandonada a mi suerte - sentenció la mayor de las hermanas.

-o-o-

Francia está de fiesta, celebran su independencia. El protocolo establecido contempla el desfile militar, los fuegos artificiales y la simbólica Torre Eiffel iluminada con los colores de la bandera. Para cualquier ciudadano una ocasión imperdible, para Víctor, la señal de que debe partir, pero esta vez no será así, no ahora que por fin ha vuelto a ver a Oscar -No me importa si mi vida corre peligro, el solo hecho de verte de nuevo hace que pueda morir en paz - raudo tomó el teléfono y llamó a la agencia de viajes -Buenos días señorita, necesito cancelar una reservación a nombre de Víctor Girodelle.

Deshizo su maleta y entre sus cosas encontró el boceto de Oscar que una vez dibujó, el papel ya tenía cierto color amarillento, lo que sin duda atestiguaba los años que lo llevó consigo. Lo tomó cual tesoro y caminó hacia el escritorio en su habitación. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y hacía parecer que esas pequeñas partículas de polvo que hay en el aire participaran de una danza sublime, el perfume de las rosas que adornaban la habitación le pareció más intenso, el canto de las aves que provenía del jardín se escuchaba más encantador que de costumbre -Creo que vendría bien actualizar esta imagen- dijo tomando una hoja de papel y un lápiz - Veamos, tu rostro sin duda sigue siendo lo más hermoso que han visto mis ojos, tu cabello… tus hermosas hebras doradas, un poco más cortas pero ese mechón rebelde sigue en su lugar- Víctor sonreía mientras se dedicaba a plasmar nuevamente el rostro que nunca pudo olvidar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de las hermanas Jarjayes, Oscar se había empeñado en rebuscar entre las cosas de su abuela algo que le diera más indicios de aquel a quien siempre veía en sueños. En su mente rememoraba su fugaz encuentro.

- _No me pidas que me vaya, aún no me respondes quién eres - la joven renegaba ante la petición de Víctor._

 _-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Víctor Clemente de Girodelle, fui Capitán de la Guardia Imperial al servicio de su Majestad María Antonieta._

 _-¿Por qué te veo en sueños? ¿Qué relación nos unía? - dejando a un lado cualquier miedo o precaución, Oscar lo tomó del brazo como una manera de evitar que se fuese._

 _-Tú eras mi Comandante - respondió tranquilamente._

 _-¡Mientes! - de repente Oscar sacó su daga y la colocó amenazante en el cuello de Víctor - No existían mujeres en la milicia en aquellos días. ¿Qué pretendes al decirme algo tan absurdo?_

 _-No miento, tu padre, el General Regnier de Jarjayes, al no poder tener un heredero, decidió criar a la última de sus hijas como un varón, para que fuese su sucesor al servicio de los Reyes, por eso tienes un nombre masculino. Él te entrenó con diligencia, logrando que te convirtieras en poco tiempo en un oficial destacado, nadie te podía igualar, eras la mejor en todo, nunca demostrabas miedo y eras capaz de enfrentar un ejército por tu cuenta- sonrió - Y al parecer lo sigues siendo... ¡Quieres por favor quitar esa daga de mi cuello!, si quieres matarme asegúrate de hundirla en mi pecho, en el cuello sólo me provocarás un dolor de cabeza._

 _-Ya lo sé - respondió ella bajando el arma -No me subestimes._

 _-Jamás lo haría - expresó él -Lamento que no puedas encontrarte en los libros de Historia para confirmar mis palabras; Robespierre se encargó de que el pueblo no mencionara la participación de la Ex Comandante Oscar François de Jarjayes durante la toma de la Bastilla, una mujer militar, de noble cuna y amiga de la Reina, que se revelaba a favor del pueblo, le habría robado toda la atención, te habrían convertido en el símbolo de su lucha y eso no iba de la mano con sus planes._

-¿Qué haces aquí? Llevas toda la mañana en el desván ¿qué tanto buscas? - preguntó Hortense, quien había subido a buscarla, la mayor de las Jarjayes se sorprendió al ver el increíble desorden que la joven había hecho al revolver casi todas las pertenencias familiares.

-¡Hortense!... casi me matas de un susto- respondió Oscar, su hermana acababa de sacarla de sus pensamientos - Buscaba algo de información, es todo.

-No me engañas, esto tiene que ver con tu encuentro con ese hombre, desde ayer estas muy extraña y pensativa, y aún no me has dicho de qué hablaron.

-¿Cuánta de nuestra historia familiar conoces? Digo, ¿hubo militares en nuestra familia?

-Supongo, hubo dos guerras mundiales, toda Europa tiene un ancestro que estuvo en la milicia ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Podrías dejarte de rodeos? - le respondió un tanto irritada.

-Quisiera poder decirte todo, pero ni siquiera yo entiendo qué está pasando - respondió Oscar - él me dijo que fui una militar en tiempos de la Reina María Antonieta ¿puedes creerlo? El solo hecho de decirlo es ridículo, en esa época las mujeres era un florero más, incluso la Reina era un florero, uno muy caro, por cierto.

-Entonces busca en una biblioteca, nuestro desván no es un centro de historia por si no te has dado cuenta- Hortense hizo un gesto señalando el desorden.

-No hay nada en los libros de historia, según él, fui borrada por orden de Robespierre, ¡demonios! Mientras más lo repito, más ridículo suena. Necesito encontrar algo, tal vez en nuestra familia, ya sabes... algún objeto antiguo o algo que compruebe sus palabras.

Al escucharla Hortense no pudo evitar estallar en risas -Discúlpame _Hatshepsut_ (1) francesa, esto suena hilarante.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No te burles de mí.

-¡Rayos, Oscar!, debes de leer más de historia antigua. _Hatshepsut_ , la reina-faraón, asumió el rango después de la muerte de su marido, tuvo que hacerse pasar por hombre para quedarse en el trono; luego de su muerte sus detractores se encargaron de borrar todo registro de ella para que no hubiese evidencia de que una mujer gobernó Egipto, pero al final no funcionó, siempre queda algún vestigio, de ahí que hoy sepamos quién fue; quizá tu versión del siglo XVIII también aparece como un hombre o hay algo que mencione quién era o qué hizo en algún registro perdido o ignorado por ahí.

De repente, la mirada de Oscar se iluminó, se levantó rápidamente y abrazó a su hermana - ¡Cielos como amo tu cerebro Hortense!

-Suéltame, estás toda llena polvo - le dijo entre risas.

Oscar soltó a su hermana y procedió a salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- se apresuró a preguntarle.

-Al museo, haré un poco de "arqueología"- sin mediar más palabras se fue.

Oscar recordó la exhibición especial en honor a la Independencia, una vez que llegó al museo, fue directo a la sección dedicada a la Revolución, el salón había sido recientemente renovado debido a la política del nuevo Presidente Emmanuel Macron de _"Apelar a la memoria colectiva para construir una nueva Francia, contemplándose en el pasado, para proyectarse al futuro"_ ; pensando en esto, la administración había puesto en exhibición nuevas piezas, algunas tan antiguas, que podía sentirse que se viajaba al pasado al contemplarlas. La cazadora se dedicó a examinar minuciosamente una de las pinturas que representaba la gesta heroica de la toma de la Bastilla _"Demonios, si realmente estuve allí debería sentir algo al ver esto"_ pensaba examinando con cuidado los detalles. Avanzando un poco más en la exhibición se topó con un cuadro del mismísimo _Maximilien Robespierre_ , aunque ya había visto un retrato suyo con anterioridad, por primera vez sintió algo de incomodidad al ver su imagen, _"Sólo espero no haber creído en sus palabras"_ ; siguió caminando hasta toparse con las pinturas de la época, había un cuadro de la familia real en donde la Reina María Antonieta posaba junto a sus hijos _"Amiga de la Reina… esto es demasiado"_ -Necesito encontrar algo o voy a enloquecer- gruñó desesperada.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarle- el encargado del museo se había acercado al ver la peculiar curiosidad que demostraba ante lo relacionado a la Revolución -Si está realizando una Tesis, déjeme decirle tenemos una amplia gama de documentos que pueden serle de mucha utilidad.

Sin vacilar ni un poco y dispuesta a aprovechar la gran oportunidad ante sus ojos, respondió - Sí, estoy preparando una Tesis... es sobre la Monarquía Francesa, pero tengo un especial interés en los Guardias del palacio.

-La Guardia Imperial- respondió orgulloso el encargado -Venga conmigo esto le fascinará.

Louis, el responsable del museo era un hombre de mediana edad, con un par de canas que se asomaban por su cabello, de aspecto amable, se podía percibir que realmente amaba estar en ese lugar; muy emocionado guio a Oscar en un pequeño tour por el museo y sus nuevas adquisiciones, dentro de estas figuraban libros datados de la época de los últimos Monarcas franceses y registros fidedignos, tomados a puño y letra, de miembros de La Guardia Imperial, estos formaban parte de la colección más valiosa del museo y únicamente se exhibían como parte de la celebración por la Independencia, al examinar uno de los documentos con más cuidado, pudo notar la firma del Capitán de la Guardia, escolta de la Reina, _"O. De Jarjayes"_ -¿Será posible…?- susurró.

-¿Disculpe?- preguntó el encargado.

-Eh... no, decía si será posible tener algún cuadro en donde se puedan apreciar los rostros de los miembros de la Guardia Imperial- necesitaba comprobar que no se trataba de una extraña coincidencia.

-Me temo que eso no es posible, pero si necesita referencia de medios visuales le recomiendo que pasemos a otra sala, allí se encuentra una pequeña colección de libros y escritos dedicados a diferentes pintores de la época, existen trabajos magníficos, y creo que hay un libro con datos verificables que puede servirle de referencia, el gran Maestro Armand era el retratista de los Nobles de la época, y más de alguno de ellos seguramente sirvieron en la Guardia Imperial; hay libros que recogen su obra, venga conmigo- Oscar rápidamente tomó una fotografía del documento, obviamente sin dejar que el hombre la viera, puesto que dicha acción estaba terminantemente prohibida.

-Señorita, por favor, no se quede atrás- le habló amablemente.

-Lo siento, sólo tomaba un par de notas- mintió.

La denominada "otra sala" no era más era un salón lleno de libros, que más bien parecía una biblioteca -Como puede ver, no está abierta al público, pero noté su entusiasmo y creo que podemos hacer una excepción- rápidamente el hombre buscó un par de libros en donde se recopilaba la obra del célebre pintor, más otros dos de pintores contemporáneos, en ese momento alguien llegó a buscar al encargado del museo.

-Espéreme aquí, vendré en un par de minutos... por favor no toque nada, son objetos muy valiosos- le advirtió.

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras previas, Oscar tomó uno de los libros y empezó a revisar una por una las representaciones de sus obras, perdiendo un poco la paciencia al no encontrar nada que respondiera las dudas que aumentaban a cada minuto en su cabeza, hasta que de pronto lo vio -¿Pero qué...?- dentro del contenido había un espacio apartado a aquellas obras que se consideran _"Sobrevivientes de la Revolución"_ se trataba de retratos y cuadros representativos que no fueron víctima de los saqueos y del odio hacia los nobles, debido a que se encontraban ocultos o, como en el caso de un cuadro en particular, en manos de una doncella del pueblo llamada _"Rosalie"_ la última sirvienta de la Reina María Antonieta. En dicho cuadro figuraba un militar de cabellos rubios y finas facciones, era su retrato -Soy yo…- habló desconcertada -Es mi retrato...- en el epígrafe de la imagen se podía leer la fecha que aparecía en la firma del mismo, agosto 23 de 1776, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos que le indicaban que el encargado regresaba, sin perder tiempo se guardó el libro en su mochila y trato de fingir normalidad, pero su sorpresa seguía siendo evidente.

-¿Se siente bien?- le preguntó amablemente el caballero.

-Eh… sí, es solo la emoción de tener tanta información, es una pena no poder llevarme una copia, ya sabe cómo es esto, a veces tienes que presentar evidencias.

-Creo que puedo ayudarle un poco con eso, tengo un amigo que es anticuario y trabaja medio tiempo en la Biblioteca, él podría compartirle registros que puede reproducir para su Tesis- el hombre parecía apesarado mientras contemplaba todo el material en los estantes- Me encantaría que estas obras pudieran estar al alcance del público, pero, debemos preservarlas, lamentablemente al estallar la Revolución el pueblo enloqueció de odio y empezó a destruir objetos realmente valiosos tales como pinturas, libros, registros ¿Puede creerlo?, casi borramos nuestra historia, nuestro arte… en fin- suspiró- mejor ojeamos los libros- al decir esto su rostro volvió a mostrarse amable y sereno.

Al llegar a casa Oscar se sintió terrible por haber engañado a tan amable caballero -Espero que esto no te traiga problemas Louis, juro que lo devolveré en cuanto pueda- expresó sosteniendo el libro con la evidencia que necesitaba.

-Hasta que por fin apareces- le reclamó Hortense -Oscar sabes que te quiero, pero a veces no soporto que no me dejes ayudarte y más aún que no me digas lo que realmente pretendes, no se supone que las cosas deban de ser así. ¿Quiere por favor hablar con total sinceridad conmigo? Siento que no me has dicho algo importante.

-Prometo que te contaré todo, solo déjame ordenar mis pensamientos, por favor - se limitó a responder.

Hortense comprendió que no diría nada, por lo que prefirió desistir de preguntar -Vaya que estás extraña, mejor ve a prepararte, hay que irnos- al decir esto procedió a marcharse de la habitación.

Después de un par de horas se dirigieron al lugar en donde ya finalizaba el desfile, la pompa y la algarabía abundaban por doquier; se trataba de una ocasión memorable. Al encontrarse nuevamente con los dos cazadores, Oscar planteó una nueva estrategia para esa noche, curiosamente fue bien recibida por ambos jóvenes. Optaron por separarse en un perímetro no muy extendido, el objetivo, vigilar movimientos extraños y atacar solamente en casos extremos, permaneciendo en contacto todo el tiempo. _"¿Por qué no estás aquí Víctor? ¿De qué te escondes?"_ pensaba Oscar, fue cuando escuchó que la llamaba la persona que menos deseaba ver en un momento como ese - ¡Jarjayes, no creí encontrarte por aquí!, creo haberte oído decir que no eras de celebraciones "frívolas" - Sebastián Agreste(2) se dirigía a ella, evidentemente ebrio.

-Santo cielo, solo mírate- lo recorrió con la vista como si de un bicho se tratara -Y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme que salga contigo y tus amigos - le reprochó Oscar.

-Corrección, Olivia, nuestros amigos, recuerda que estamos en el mismo grupo de música – expresó de forma seria- Solo tomé un par de tragos para relajarme y sentir el ambiente… ¡mira, van a empezar con los fuegos artificiales! - en ese momento la rodeó con el brazo mientras la giraba para que viera las luces de la Torre Eiffel, curiosamente Oscar no intentó soltarse de él, quedó fascinada ante el espectáculo; desde la muerte de sus padres no asistía a la celebración y cuando por fin se atrevió a hacerlo, la intención ya no era la misma, pero en ese momento volvió a ser la pequeña que gritaba fascinada ante el espectáculo, aferrada a su padre. Esa noche tenía algo mágico, se podía escuchar el efecto eléctrico del juego de luces que iluminaría la Torre Eiffel, de pronto, la emblemática torre se tornó roja a la vez que el espectáculo de luces daba inicio, los gritos de emoción inundaban el ambiente, Oscar no era indiferente a ese efecto que provocan los diferentes juegos de luces de colores. Sin darse cuenta un grito de emoción salió de sus labios, Sebastián solamente sonreía con cierto grado de satisfacción -Sabía que no eras tan estirada, Jarjayes- expresó en son de burla.

-Y tú no dejas de ser un idiota - le respondió ella empujándolo - No me gusta exhibirme, es todo; tengo que irme, no te excedas con el alcohol, recuerda que tenemos una presentación por el Centenario.

Sin perder tiempo la cazadora se dispuso a retirarse, pero escuchó que alguien la llamaba - ¡Oscar!, espera, te he estado buscando, Alain encontró algo que puede interesarte - llevado por la prisa André se había acercado a ella, ignorando por completo al joven rubio que aún permanecía cerca.

-¿Oscar...?- Sebastián la miraba extrañado ante el nombre que había empleado aquel hombre para referirse a su compañera de música.

Inmediatamente la cazadora, trató de excusarse -Es un apodo... solo ignóralo- murmuró entre dientes

En ese momento André reparó en que la cazadora estaba acompañada por un hombre en medio de la multitud, le dirigió una mirada curiosa al joven que no dejaba de observarla; Sebastián Agreste era rubio y de hermosos ojos verdes, reparó en que él parecía tener más confianza de la debida con Oscar, por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar señalando a ambos -¿Ustedes son...?

Sebastián soltó una sonora carcajada mientras Oscar ponía cara de ofendida al entender a qué se refería el cazador -¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?- gruñó la rubia.

-¿Ella y yo? - respondió Sebastián entre risas - Solo somos compañeros en el conservatorio de música y sinceramente no es mi tipo, no me gustan las que están medio locas, así que puedes cortejarla libremente, toda tuya amigo- se carcajeó nuevamente antes de extender la mano a modo de saludo -Por cierto, me llamo Sebastián - André correspondió el saludo.

-André Grandier, lamento la imprudencia.

-Bien ya se presentaron, ahora hay que buscar a mi hermana- dijo Oscar arrastrando de un brazo al cazador mientras le gritaba a su compañero de música -¡Eres un idiota Sebastián!

-Chiao Jarjayes- el joven rubio se despidió haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras pensaba _"Oscar... él amaba a una mujer llamada Oscar, ¿será posible que haya estado frente a mis narices todo este tiempo?"_ , su expresión alegre había cambiado por completo, su mirada reflejaba odio, _"Si ella resulta ser quien pienso que es, significa que por fin te tendré en mis manos Víctor, de esta no sales vivo"_ -Lo siento por tí, " _Oscar_ "- murmuró.

-o-o-

Puestos en el hogar Jarjayes los cazadores reanudaron su plática, aunque no parecían llegar a un acuerdo sobre los hechos acontecidos en la ciudad.

-Quizá sea una especie de ritual entre ellos- comentó André.

-No lo sé, presiento que hay algo más detrás de todo esto- agregó Hortense viendo a su hermana.

-Solo les digo que acabo de descubrir que todo esto responde a una especie de venganza -expresó Alain un tanto orgulloso -Uno de los tipos a los que seguí, habló algo de que debían encontrar a un sujeto llamado Víctor, para llevarlo ante otro... pero no escuché su nombre ya que en ese momento empezaron los fuegos artificiales.

Oscar palideció al escuchar el nombre de aquel a quien miraba en sueños, no queriendo dejar en evidencia su turbación, decidió dejar la sala en donde estaban -De acuerdo, primero hay que averiguar quiénes son esos dos - fue lo último que dijo la rubia antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la terraza, llevaba consigo el cuaderno de su abuela.

Después de un momento André también salió, la encontró allí, sentada en el pequeño muro de protección del improvisado jardín. Sentía que estaba contemplando una visión, su cabello rubio parecía de oro iluminado delicadamente por la luz de la luna; por primera vez la veía sin la habitual chaqueta con la que escondía siempre su melena, se sentía embelesado ante su presencia.

-Disculpa, pensé que no había nadie - habló André.

-Descuida, no me molesta tu presencia... lo siento creo que lo buscas es estar solo - se corrigió Oscar reparando en sus palabras - Hablé desde mi egoísmo, suelo centrarme mucho en mí a veces.

-Creo que todos pecamos por eso - murmuró André mirándola con ternura.

-Ven, siéntate conmigo; quizá lo que necesitamos es un poco de compañía - respondió Oscar

Rápidamente André se sentó junto a ella, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca desde el día en que se conocieron, cuando ella lo amenazaba con una afilada daga. Quedó sorprendido al sentir nuevamente su aroma. Había conservado el recuerdo en su memoria desde aquel día.

-He querido preguntarte algo - habló André - ¿Por qué te llamas Oscar?

-Es una historia un tanto peculiar, mi nombre es Olivia, al menos mis padres así me llamaron al nacer, pero desde muy pequeña he tenido unos sueños donde alguien me busca y me llama "Oscar", una noche le conté todo eso a mi hermana y ella me entregó esto - le mostró el gastado cuaderno que siempre llevaba consigo -Era de mi abuela, aquí ella me explica que Oscar es mi verdadero nombre y que mis sueños realmente son recuerdos... ¿puedes creerlo? Recuerdos.

-Vaya, que interesante. Yo juraba que era una especie de mantra protector ya que "Oscar" significa "lanza Divina" - respondió André - pero te queda bien, va con tu personalidad.

-¡Vaya, no me equivoque al decir que eras el cerebro de tu equipo! - exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo te convertiste en cazadora, tiene algo que ver con tus sueños? - preguntó André.

-Déjame mostrarte - contestó la joven tomando nuevamente el cuaderno y ubicándose en una página en particular - _"No temas a los seres nocturnos, no serán capaces de lastimarte, pero debes ir tras ellos, porque ellos te llevarán a lo que buscas"_.

-Buena recomendación de tu abuela, ¿de casualidad no hay algo para mí en tu cuaderno? - expresó André en tono de broma.

Ante eso Oscar se quedó seria, nuevamente recordó las palabras que hablaban de un alma gemela. Al notar como el rostro de la joven cambiaba, André trato de disculparse y explicó.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que me encantaría tener una libreta especial o alguien que me ayude a pensar o aclarar ciertas cosas - dijo desviando la mirada a la vez que se llevaba una mano al cuello, en ese momento no pudo evitar posar su vista en la elegante espada de Oscar, algo que ella notó.

-Antes usaba estacas - dijo ella cambiando rápidamente de tema - Ya sabes… lo convencional, pero luego vi a _Blade_ usando su espada y dije ¡wow, tengo que hacer eso! Así que me dispuse a usarla y ¡listo! ahora los extermino con esta belleza.

Oscar extendió con orgullo su espada _Rapier*_ ante André, era un arma preciosa, larga y con un elaborado detalle en la empuñadura. La espada había sido pulcramente afilada y tenía una punta muy fina.

-Estás consciente de que _Blade_ usa una _Katana_ ¿Verdad? - expresó André mientras examinaba los detalles de la espada.

-Ya notaste que no soy _Blade_ ¿cierto? - respondió la rubia en tono burlón.

-¿Y dónde la conseguiste?

-En _eBay_ ; tuve que hacerle un par de arreglos para volverla funcional, pero es mi consentida - dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción -Sabes André, creo que me gusta hablar contigo… no sé si me agradas, pero al menos no me molestas.

-Cielos, eso no me lo esperaba - murmuró él, mientras trataba de ocultar la perturbación que le provocaba estar cerca de Oscar, era más que sólo sentir confianza, era algo que no podía explicarse, nunca en la vida había sentido algo así - A mí también me agradas, eres diferente a todas las chicas que conozco y antes de que digas algo, déjame decirte que eso es bueno, es lo que te hace única.

-¡En guardia! - sin previo aviso Oscar se levantó tomando su espada y la apuntándola hacia André, quien la miró sin entender - Vamos, no te pienso matar, solo entrenemos un poco, déjame ver que tan bueno eres con tus espadas _Sai*_ , mencionó las armas que le colgaban del cinturón, una a cada lado, tratando de animarlo.

-¿Estás dispuesta a perder? Estas bellezas neutralizan espadas largas - respondió animadamente André poniéndose de pie y haciendo girar sus hojas -¿Lista? - dijo tomando posición.

-¡Nací lista!

Ambos empezaron a combatir haciendo alarde de sus distintas destrezas con las armas; Oscar efectuaba certeros ataques, pero André tenía razón, las puntas adicionales de las _Sai_ neutralizaban sus estocadas atrapando su _Rapier_ , por lo que recurrió a su agilidad y dando un giro se colocó en la espalda de su contrincante, lo que le permitió despojarlo de la espada de su mano izquierda. Atrapó el arma en el aire.

-Una menos - dijo Oscar tomando distancia.

-No me preocupa - respondió muy confiado André - la recuperaré fácilmente.

-Ya lo veremos - expresó la rubia mientras giraba hábilmente la recién adquirida arma para luego lanzarla haciendo que se clavara en lo más alto de la pared de madera.

-¡¿Es en serio?! - exclamó con asombro André - bien, creo que te subestime, realmente eres peligrosa.

No cabía duda, ambos se complementaban a la perfección. Oscar era más agresiva con los ataques, compensando con agilidad la falta de fuerza física. André, por su parte, hacía buen uso de su estatura y fuerza logrando una gran defensa.

Luego de un largo combate ambos terminaron tendidos en el suelo en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado.

-Deberías aprender a lanzar tus espadas - dijo ella cortando el silencio que había - Sé que es osado deshacerte de tus armas en combate, pero algún día lo necesitarás, créeme; además ya comprobé que cargas con más de una daga.

-Siento como si te conociera desde antes - André la interrumpió de forma inesperada a la vez que se incorporaba para mirarla de frente, no podía seguir conteniéndose, y como su abuela le había dicho en más de una oportunidad, a veces es mejor pedir disculpas que pedir permiso -Es algo extraño, pero desde que te vi por mi primera vez no logro apartar esa sensación de mí, dime ¿te pasa igual?... no quiero pensar que estoy enloqueciendo, Oscar yo...

-No- sorprendida le puso una mano en la boca para callarlo a la vez que intentaba alejarse de él -No sé de qué hablas- rápidamente se incorporó tratando de alejarse un poco más, André se lo impidió.

-No huyas- trató de razonar con ella mientras la sujetaba con firmeza del brazo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

-No estoy huyendo de nada, suéltame- insistió ella. Ambos estaban frente a frente, de rodillas.

-Por favor, no huyas, solo necesito saber si sientes lo mismo que yo, desde que te vi no puedo quitarme esta sensación extraña, cada vez que te miro no puedo evitar sentirme perturbado, estar contigo es como haber encontrado mi hogar... por favor Oscar, por favor háblame - expresó mientras la atraía contra su pecho, abrazándola.

-¡Suéltame! - dijo ella temblando -No me gusta que me toquen.

-Por favor respóndeme- le dijo suavemente al oído.

-No tengo nada que decirte, déjame ir - insistió Oscar - Si no me sueltas tendré que lastimarte y créeme que no quieres eso.

André comprendió que ella no diría nada, por lo que despacio la soltó y procedió a levantarse para entrar nuevamente a la casa. -Lamento haberte molestado -murmuró.

Oscar permaneció de rodillas mientras apretaba los puños negándose a mirarlo, trataba de parecer molesta, pero en realidad no quería evidenciar que aquel repentino contacto con André la había desarmado por completo. Cuando estuvo segura de que él ya había abandonado la terraza, cedió a las lágrimas de frustración que la asaltaron. No lograba entender qué era lo que le pasaba.

André, por su parte, se debatía entre el arrepentimiento por haber perdido el control que lo caracterizaba y la felicidad que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos. Esa sensación extraña al ver a Oscar era cada vez más fuerte dentro de él, se sentía confundido, sin saber qué hacer con todos los sentimientos que lo abrumaban, de pronto escuchó la voz Hortense.

-La soledad y el silencio son malos consejeros - dijo tranquilamente la mayor de las hermanas -Vamos, acompáñame a tomar un té.

-Gracias, pero creo que Alain y yo debemos irnos- dijo comprendiendo que Hortense había presenciado todo.

-Necesitamos hablar tú y yo- respondió ella ignorando su negativa e invitándolo a pasar a la cocina -Puedo ayudarte a entender qué es lo que sientes, veo que eres alguien reservado, pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo esta vez.

* * *

(1) Hatshepsut, gobernó el Alto y Bajo Egipto casi 22 años. Durante su reinado se renovaron y levantaron palacios y templos tan impresionantes como el de Deir el-Bahari. Y le temía más a caer en el olvido que a la propia muerte por haber osado proclamarse faraón siendo mujer. Las creencias religiosas del Antiguo Egipcio dictaban que el papel de rey no podía ser desempeñado por una mujer, algo que a Hatshepsut no pareció preocuparle demasiado. Sin embargo, para combatir este sacrilegio y refrendar su autoridad, la reina optó por disfrazarse de hombre y acicalarse con los atributos de los faraones hombres: el tocado, la falda shenti y la falsa barba, sin rasgos femeninos; además de adoptar los epítetos reales de Rey del Alto y el Bajo Egipto y Señor de las Dos Tierras. Hatshepsut desafió todas las leyes y costumbres del Estado egipcio para materializar sus ambiciones de poder convirtiéndose en la gran reina de la dinastía XVIII. Tras su muerte, y como ella sospechaba, trataron de eliminar toda referencia a su figura; incluso su nombre fue borrado de la Lista de los Reyes hasta que la arqueología la rescató siglos más tarde.

(2) Si alguien reconoce ese apellido me avisa.

*La espada Rapier (o de estoque), es una espada europea de un estilo muy similar a la que usa Oscar en el manga, aunque la espada usada en el cine por Blade para combatir vampiros es la japonesa Katana, preferí la europea por el hecho de que al usarla queda libre una mano, contrario a la Katana que requiere de ambas para manejarla adecuadamente. El hecho de empuñar con una mano proporciona la capacidad de llegar más lejos que si se empuñara con ambas, con el brazo totalmente recto la penetración de una hoja tan fina es arrolladora, además tener una mano libre permite neutralizar otros ataques aprovechando un arma adicional, como una daga.

*El Sai es un arma japonesa con la forma básica de una daga sin filo, pero con una punta aguda. Puede ser usada con eficacia ante espadas como la Katana japonesa, ya que atrapa la hoja entre las puntas adicionales, permitiendo desarmar al enemigo. Si se arroja con suficiente fuerza es capaz de perforar una armadura. Sus bordes sin filo permiten girarla en las manos para emplearlas en ataques frontales o defender la retaguardia, la elegí para André por el hecho de que visualmente son similares a una estaca y son perfectas para combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

 **Disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero tuve un par de inconvenientes de tiempo e inspiración y no quería que fuera un capítulo irrelevante. Agradezco muchos sus reviews, eso me anima a seguir esta historia hasta terminarla, así que sigan comentando qué les parece. Gracias a Only D, por su valioso aporte en este capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Relaciones peligrosas**

André aceptó conversar con Hortense sin poner más excusas, después de todo, al ser hermana mayor de Oscar, era normal que quisiera protegerla y pedir cuentas de cualquier acción que le provocase molestia. La joven de castaños cabellos le invitó a sentarse mientras le servía una taza de té para tratar de relajar el ambiente y hablar calmadamente con él, quien al parecer sentía que su paciencia se consumía, no lograba entender cómo había perdido el control _"¿Será posible que esté imaginando cosas?"_ se preguntaba.

De pronto Hortense rompió el silencio - Sé más de lo que aparento, Oscar es la cazadora, pero yo soy la que tiene los dones - la joven tomó las manos de André, a la vez que las giraba para poder contemplar sus palmas, las tocó suavemente con los dedos y preguntó sin apartar la vista de ellas - ¿Alguna vez has soñado con algo tan real, que al despertar sentiste como si eso realmente sucedió?

André recordó las palabras de la cazadora sobre los sueños de una vida pasada –Oscar me contó de sus sueños- se limitó a responder.

-No te estoy preguntando por ella, te pregunto por ti, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?, esa noche le dije a Oscar que no fue casualidad encontramos con ustedes y lo decía por ti, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice ella y tú comparten algo más que el hobbie de cazar vampiros - Hortense le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

En ese momento, André comprendió lo que la mujer trataba de decirle –Quieres decirme que Oscar y yo nos conocimos en otra vida, ¿es eso?

-¿Qué sentiste la primera vez que se vieron?- le preguntó ella sin prestarle importancia al comentario anterior.

-Sentí algo realmente extraño, fue como si la conociese de toda la vida, como si debiera protegerla, no sé cómo explicarlo, era como si reconociese su rostro, su aroma, sus gestos yo… esto es absurdo- expresó un tanto molesto llevándose las manos al rostro –Si nos conocimos en otra vida, ¿por qué no me reconoce? ¿por qué no tengo sueños en donde vea las cosas que ella ve?, quieres por favor decirme algo en concreto- llevaba demasiados días desconcertado y eso ya lo tenía intranquilo, puesto que él no era así.

-¡Porque no se trata de ti!- exclamó exasperada la de cabellos castaños- No es por ti por quien está sucediendo todo esto, ni siquiera sé si es por ella. ¡Rayos! quisiera poder ver lo que ella ve, sería más fácil para mí entender qué sucede, pero mis dones son limitados, por eso necesitaba comprobar qué sientes al verla - después de un suspiro agregó - Los vi juntos, y había tanta familiaridad entre ustedes, ni siquiera yo, que soy su hermana, la he visto de esa forma, tan libre, tan ella, era como su toda la vida hubiesen estado juntos... pero presiento que no te recuerda o al menos no puede hacerlo.

-Es por el hombre que ella ve en sus sueños ¿cierto? - preguntó André.

-No lo sé, ignoro cual es la razón del por qué ella lo ve en sueños, sólo puedo decir que es porque hay algo pendiente entre ellos, supongo… pues de otro modo no tendría sentido.

André trataba de asimilar toda la información que acababa de recibir, pero le era todavía difícil, nunca había tenido algún sueño particular, no había vestigios, ni recuerdos. Sólo esa extraña sensación que le invadió al ver a Oscar por primera vez y que no lo dejaba en paz desde aquella noche - ¿Hay alguna forma de averiguar si ella y yo nos conocemos de otra vida? - preguntó finalmente.

-Podría practicarte una hipnosis regresiva, es un método algo efectivo, puedo grabarte y luego escucharás de tus propios labios lo que quieres saber.

-¿Lo has probado con Oscar? - le preguntó.

-Por supuesto, pero no funcionó con ella, su mente está demasiado influenciada por sus sueños, sólo dijo lo que ya sabemos… pero contigo puede ser diferente, tu mente está limpia, por así decirlo.

El cazador le dirigió una mirada seria, luego de unos segundos le respondió - De acuerdo, pero yo elijo el lugar.

En ese momento Alain se acercó a donde ellos estaban –Lamento interrumpir – exclamó con cierta mueca de descontento al verlos juntos - Pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos André, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí.

André asintió con la cabeza, gesto que fue correspondido por su compañero, quien entendió que debía retirarse, así André se despidió de la joven y procedió a alcanzar a su amigo.

-No la dejes sola - habló repentinamente ella, deteniendo al cazador – Aunque ella insista en decir que no necesita ayuda, no le creas, es obstinada, pero por favor, no permitas que le suceda algo, se hace la fuerte a veces pero también comete errores y aunque no lo creas es más emotiva de lo que parece.

El hombre de ojos verdes no comprendió del todo el porqué de esas palabras, aunque sabía que aquello respondía a lo que acababan de conversar. Sin perder más tiempo y para evitar encontrarse nuevamente con Oscar, se retiró junto a su compañero; mientras tanto ella los veía marcharse desde la ventana de su habitación, todavía sentía la extraña agitación que le había provocado la cercanía del cazador; más aún después de haber escuchado la conversación que éste había sostenido con su hermana sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-o-o-

 _El sonido de espadas chocando entre sí inundaba el ambiente, dos jóvenes luchaban afanados en el jardín de una mansión francesa. Oscar, con natural habilidad, le arrebataba la espada a su oponente, para momentos después devolverla y retomar la lucha -Tu técnica está mejorando, pero debes dejar de bajar la guardia._

 _-No seas engreída - respondió su contrincante, de pronto este soltó un quejido de dolor, la espada de Oscar le había propinado un corte en el costado derecho._

 _-¿Estás bien? - preocupada la joven dejó de luchar - Creo que se me pasó la mano, ¿qué te dije de bajar la guardia?_

 _-Estoy bien - le respondió sonriendo el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes._

El sol de la mañana la devolvió a la realidad, se despertó asustada, aquellos ojos, aquella voz le eran tan familiares. Después de ese sueño solo podía recordar a una persona, André, pese a que la noche anterior le había negado sentir familiaridad ante su presencia, era obvio que se estaba engañando a sí misma, aún tenía en la piel la sensación que le provocó conocerlo y la familiaridad de su abrazo, el cual lejos de incomodarla, realmente le transmitió una sensación de seguridad - Creo que no debí escuchar esa conversación, estoy empezando a sugestionarme - se dijo.

Dentro de toda esa red de sentimientos, propios y ajenos, Oscar trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, no era sólo el hecho de haber encontrado a Víctor, sino también aquel cuadro en el libro, el arrebato de André y ahora ese sueño tan diferente; tomando el cuaderno de su abuela buscó alguna respuesta, pero fue en vano, finalmente suspiró cansada y decidió ignorar todo eso, al menos hasta que encontrara otra pista.

Decidió irse más temprano de lo acostumbrado al Conservatorio, en donde, después de impartir una clase particular de piano para dos estudiantes amateurs, y recibir su respectiva lección de violín, en la que no le fue tan bien debido a que, según palabras de su profesor, " _estaba tocando un instrumento y no ejecutando una melodía_ ", se dedicó a ensayar nuevamente la composición de Mozart elegida para su presentación. La joven rubia había esperado por meses la oportunidad de audicionar para la Orquesta de la Ópera de Viena, el peldaño obligatorio para poder llegar a la aclamada Orquesta Filarmónica, sin embargo no se sentía segura con su ejecución, había algo que no la convencía del todo, menos después de la crítica de su maestro, aún así no podía dejarse llevar por inseguridades momentáneas, si era capaz de enfrentar a vampiros que la superaban en fuerza, también era capaz de de ejecutar una sinfonía a la perfección.

Junto a ella se encontraba la más nueva alumna del centro, Amelie. La pequeña rubia había ingresado a tomar clases de piano, y curiosamente tenía una particular fijación por Oscar desde aquella noche en que la había salvado de ser devorada por un vampiro; si en algo podía confiar ciegamente era en su intuición, la cual le decía que debía mantenerse cerca de la cazadora - ¿Has pensado en tocar otra canción? - le preguntó a la violinista.

-No es una canción, es una sinfonía… no entiendo cómo estar sentada aquí, sin hacer nada más que escucharme tocar puede ayudarte en tus clases - le respondió Oscar un tanto estresada.

-Pues me sirve para entrenar el oído, por cierto no tienes que ser grosera, no cambia en nada que estás tocando de mala gana y por eso no ejecutas bien, además... te estás encorvando mientras tocas, algo vicioso para tu ejecución.

-Vaya, parece que sabes más de lo que aparentas pequeña - le respondió de forma curiosa.

-Soy más de lo que se ve a simple vista - dijo con una leve mueca - Por cierto, a pesar de que estás tocando mal, lo haces mejor que la mayoría, por eso me es útil escucharte... aunque parece que no soy la única que busca tu compañía - expresó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Sebastián, quien entraba al salón en esos momentos.

Por primera vez, la cazadora pudo percibir cierta incomodidad ante su compañero de música, probablemente debido al hecho de que André la había llamado "Oscar" frente a él, como fuera, el asunto pasó a segundo plano al percibir la forma en que este se fijaba en Amelie.

-¿Te conozco? - le pregunto el rubio a la joven aprendiz de piano, su mirada fue completamente inquisidora.

Amelie por su parte, no se perturbó ante el recién llegado y, sosteniendo la mirada de forma segura, le respondió en un tono algo extraño - No, no me conoces y nunca me has visto en tu vida.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Sebastián se serenó, Amelie decidió entonces dejar el salón, sin importarle la reacción de Oscar.

-¡Oye! ¿por qué te vas? Lo que te dije no era para tanto, ¡Amelie! - la cazadora estaba totalmente confundida ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Recordé que tengo algo que hacer - se limitó a responder la pequeña rubia habiendo pasado el umbral de la puerta, debía retirarse si quería que el hechizo que acababa de poner en Sebastián surtiera efecto, no podía darse el lujo de ser reconocida por él.

-Qué interesante el tipo de amistades que te consigues Jarjayes - expresó Agreste tomando asiento en donde antes estaba ubicada Amelie, mientras veía a Oscar con algo de incertidumbre- Te convendría examinar un poco mejor a las personas.

-Disculpa, pero no pedí tu opinión y agradecería me dejes ensayar sola - le respondió.

-¿Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo?, creo que te vendría bien conversar un poco, de todos modos, creo que ya cortaron tu inspiración. Te escuché desde el pasillo y es evidente que hoy no estas en forma - le respondió tomando el gastado violín de sus manos.

Por primera vez Oscar sintió que alguien, además de Hortense, tenía razón sobre las emociones que la asaltaban - Quizá tengas razón - respondió a la vez que un suspiro de cansancio salía de sus labios.

Era apenas medio día, los dos jóvenes caminaron por las cercanías del Conservatorio de Música; pese a que no lo consideraba la mejor compañía, Oscar era consciente del talento del muchacho por lo que le compartía las últimas recomendaciones de su profesor, señor Ferrec.

Sebastián permanecía en silencio, fijándose a detalle en Oscar, tratando de reconocer en ella a la mujer de la que tantas veces escuchó hablar a Víctor, pues cuando el aristócrata se refería a ella, había llegado a sentir incluso envidia solo de recordar la forma en que aquel hombre describía no sólo su carácter sino también sus gestos. Lamentó que nunca le hubiera comentado cuál era su aspecto, a lo mucho la imaginó como cualquier otra mujer noble del siglo XVIII. Finalmente el joven dejó su mutismo a un lado y le comentó de forma seria - Tu bloqueo con la música responde a que estas estresada, siento que hay "algo" que escapa de tus manos.

Oscar lo miró de forma seria - No sé de qué hablas.

-Oye, sé perfectamente que tú y yo no somos los mejores amigos, pero realmente me caes bien y te daré un consejo sincero. Si es por alguien no dejes que te frenen tus miedos, a veces encuentras a una persona cuya sola presencia te fascina, su porte, sus gestos - dijo deteniéndose para girarse y poder verla de frente - Deberías darte la oportunidad de conocerle mejor, siempre habrá quién diga que se trata de algo pasajero que no tendrá la menor importancia después de un tiempo, pero a veces sucede que ese alguien termina siendo más especial de lo que crees - habló con tanto convencimiento que para Oscar fue imposible no admitir que tenía razón.

-Jamás creí que fueras tan profundo - le respondió ella un tanto extrañada por esta nueva faceta del pianista, puesto que su carácter burlón no la dejaba apreciar más de la personalidad del muchacho, aún así no podía negar que en ese momento le parecía alguien completamente diferente; por otro lado le intrigaba también esa forma de expresarse, como si él mismo hubiese quedado fascinado por alguien en el pasado, de todos modos prefería no preguntar, puesto que hay silencios que merecen respetarse.

La cazadora se dirigió a la cafetería que había sido de su madre y que ahora administraba Hortense, ambas se esmeraban en mantenerla en funcionamiento, ya que al morir sus padres prácticamente era el único sustento económico que tenían; La mayor de las Jarjayes debió dejar la universidad y Oscar, buscar empleos de medio tiempo hasta que logró su ansiada beca en el conservatorio de música, lugar en el cual también consiguió permiso para ofrecer clases particulares de piano. Innumerables veces pensó en renunciar al conservatorio para buscar algún trabajo a tiempo completo con el cual apoyar más a la economía familiar, pero su hermana insistía en que no valía la pena sacrificar su mayor sueño por un par de deudas.

-¡Sólo dos meses más de hipoteca y podremos ver por fin las ganancias de la cafetería! - Hortense abrazaba a su hermana menor mientras sostenía en su mano el recibo del pago más reciente de la deuda contraída por sus padres hacía años - ¡Por fin el local será todo nuestro!

-Creo que esto merece una celebración ¡Por fin dejaremos de comer sólo croissants! - respondió Oscar en son de broma.

-¡Oye!, ¡Mis croissants son los mejores! - le reprochó Hortense a la vez que le extendía un delantal - Mejor ve a atender a los clientes antes de que te despida.

-No puedes despedirme, ni siquiera me pagas - expresó alejándose rápidamente antes de que una toalla alcanzara su cabeza.

Ambas hermanas estaban acostumbradas a vivir con muy poco al día, teniendo de momento la casa de la familia como único patrimonio. No así la vida del otro cazador, que arduamente entrenaba en el exitoso gimnasio de su propiedad.

-Si sigues golpeando ese saco de arena te dolerán tanto las manos que apenas lograrás tomar tus espadas - Alain trataba de razonar con André, quien permanecía en un estado de tensión desde el día que visitaron la casa de sus nuevas aliadas.

-Sólo entreno, no entiendo tu problema con eso - gruñó a modo de respuesta y sin dejar de golpear su objetivo.

-Sí cómo no, sigue pensando que me tragaré esa historia de "necesito entrenar más" - Alain tomó en saco con ambas manos, haciendo que su socio detuviera sus golpes - Te conozco André, si quieres castigarte por haber hecho algo es tu problema, igual sólo vine a decirte que tu madre quiere hablar contigo.

-Dile que después la llamo - respondió mientras se alejaba buscando las pesas.

-No dije que te llamara, de hecho está esperándote en la oficina y no creo que se vaya hasta que no te vea - sentenció.

Sin otra opción que dejar lo que estaba haciendo, André se aseó rápidamente, pues su refinada madre no toleraba verlo sucio o sudado, y se dirigió a su oficina; nada más verlo, la mujer lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hijo mío - lo besó - Me alegra tanto verte.

-Yo también me alegro de verte mamá, ¿a qué debo la sorpresa? Pensé que habías dicho que jamás vendrías a verme a esta "pocilga".

-No es necesario el reproche, soy tu madre y sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, André, no puedes seguir negándote a cumplir con tus obligaciones, tu padre tiene una compañía que dirigir y necesita a su heredero para que siga sus pasos.

-Creo que ya había dejado todo eso en claro, no pretendo herirte, pero yo no soy Claude y no seguiré los pasos de papá, ya estaba decidido desde antes de entrar a la academia militar - el joven trataba en vano de no herir la sensibilidad de su madre al mencionar a su fallecido hermano.

-Tu padre tiene cáncer, André, y el pronóstico que dan los doctores no es muy bueno - expresó la mujer conteniendo el llanto.

André sintió como un sudor frío recorría su espalda, nuevamente una tragedia azotaba a su familia. Desde la muerte de su hermano bajo "extrañas circunstancias", según el reporte oficial, una noche de Abril hacía dos años. Sin embargo, él sabía perfectamente que había sido asesinado por vampiros, quería exterminarlos y no renunciaría a su venganza. Ni siquiera por su padre

Luego de una larga charla con su madre, en la cual el cazador terminó cediendo a conversar con su padre sobre el patrimonio familiar, decidió llamar a Hortense, no tenía caso retrasar algo que sabía perfectamente que necesitaba descubrir. La citó esa misma noche, se verían en la oficina del Gimnasio luego de que Alain se fuera a su apartamento; era el momento de descubrir si había algo más que lo uniera a Oscar.

-o-o-

Finalizada su labor en la cafetería, Oscar se alejó rumbo al lugar en donde había acordado encontrarse con Víctor nuevamente, en esta ocasión no lo dejaría irse hasta que no aclarara todas sus dudas. Habían conversado tan poco la última vez que se vieron, que estaba dispuesta incluso a defenderlo de quienes lo buscaban. Centrada en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que era vigilada a lo lejos por Sebastián, quien se había dado a la tarea de seguirla.

Víctor le esperaba en el parque a la hora acordada, más Oscar no llegaba; el hombre se dedicó un par de minutos a observar el lugar y el bullicio de la gente, había un par de pequeños que terminaban sus juegos y una pareja de enamorados que paseaban tomados de la mano, un grupo de amigos conversaban muy alegres del otro lado. Nuevamente la vida transcurría plena frente a sus ojos, cercana y distante a la vez. Así, permanecía sentado en una de las bancas del lugar, cerrando de momento los párpados buscando como perderse en los sonidos, tratando de imaginar cómo sería la vida si realmente se dedicara a vivirla, y no a verla pasar de largo; de vez en cuando hasta imaginaba que habría sucedido con él de nunca haberse encontrado con Edgar aquel fatídico día, quizá habría muerto o quizá habría sido uno de los cientos de nobles que huyeron de Francia, caídos en desgracia a raíz de la Revolución.

De pronto, Oscar se sentó a su lado - Y bien, aquí me tienes y no creas que me iré sin ninguna explicación.

Victor al verla le sonrió a modo de saludo, aún le costaba creer que fuera real - No sé por qué siento qué sabes más que la primera vez que nos encontramos o ¿estoy equivocado? - preguntó.

-Aunque no lo creas, pude comprobar algunas cosas, al menos encontré lo más cercano a mi retrato - le extendió el libro que se había llevado de los archivos del museo.

Víctor contempló la imagen visiblemente sorprendido, en la descripción pudo encontrar un nombre familiar - Muy bien Rosalie, sabía que eras más astuta de lo que aparentabas - expresó.

-¿La conociste? - preguntó Oscar.

-Por supuesto - le respondió él - Ella era tu protegida, la sacaste de las calles de París y la llevaste a tu casa, le diste la oportunidad de una nueva vida, la salvaste de convertirse en prostituta, esa joven te adoraba, ella era muy dulce e ingenua y al mismo tiempo una gran mujer, siempre te profesó un cariño incondicional y por lo que veo, cuidó muy bien el retrato que le obsequiaste.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste de la existencia de ese cuadro?

-Pensé que se había perdido, Rosalie tuvo de huir al extranjero, como imaginarás es fácil extraviar cosas en una situación así.

-De acuerdo, creo que a estas alturas ya comprobé que no mentías… así que me llamo Oscar porque mi padre en un momento de desesperación decidió que yo sería un hombre y fui Capitán de la Guardia Imperial, ah y amiga de la Reina María Antonieta - expresó de forma irónica - Lo cual se me hace increíble, pero necesito saber más de lo que realmente me importa, necesito entender por qué estoy aquí, ¿qué sucedió conmigo? Y sobre todo ¿por qué te veo en sueños?, ¿me dirás al fin qué es lo que nos une?

-No lo sé la verdad - le respondió. No entendía qué pasaba y realmente no se atrevía a decirle que él la llamaba cada noche con la esperanza de volver a verla algún día; curiosamente, esta vez no sentía el mismo valor que tuvo la noche en que fue a pedir su mano en matrimonio al General Jarjayes, ni tampoco la osadía que tuvo en la fiesta de Compromiso de Oscar, en donde, haciendo uso de su gran labia y poder de seducción, le había robado un beso, un beso que al finalmente le confirmó que su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

-Mientes otra vez - le respondió ella - No fue eso lo que vi aquella noche que te encontré. Aquella noche me llamabas como siempre lo haces en mis sueños - su tono de voz sonó severo - Si siempre me llamas, me buscas, ¿por qué? ¿acaso tuviste que ver con mi muerte? - al decir esto tomó un poco de distancia, preparándose de cierta forma ante cualquier acción inesperada.

Víctor, al notar su reacción, le respondió serenamente tratando de tomar su mano - Jamás te haría daño - Oscar rehuyó su contacto - Lo lamento, no quise incomodarte - el hombre aceptó la distancia que la joven ponía entre ellos y prosiguió - No tuve nada que ver con tu muerte, la fecha en que nos encontramos me trae malos recuerdos, es todo- desvió la mirada a la vez que pensaba en las palabras que debía utilizar, tantas veces soñó con poder decirle todo lo que sentía, pero realmente nunca creyó que llegase a existir la posibilidad - Sabes, realmente no creí algún día encontrarte, estoy tan a acostumbrado a que seas un recuerdo que incluso siento que estoy hablando con un espejismo ahora - suspiró - quizá debí haber hecho las cosas de otra manera, tengo tanto que hablar contigo pero no sé por dónde empezar si lo único que reconoces de mi es mi rostro.

-Empieza por explicar cómo nos conocimos, y yo veré si tiene sentido o no - respondió ella.

Aceptando la propuesta de la cazadora, él le contó la peculiar forma en que se conocieron, cuando eran niños, su primer enfrentamiento en la adolescencia, el trabajo de ambos como miembros de la Guardia Imperial, la forma en que ella había dejado su puesto para servir en la Guardia Del Ejército y su inclinación a la causa del pueblo. Sin embargo prefirió omitir aquellos detalles, que de momento, no eran relevantes.

La elocuencia de las palabras del vampiro rápidamente llamaron la atención de Oscar, sonaba tan convincente que se le hacía casi imposible dudar, pero a la vez sentía extraño escuchar lo que había sido su vida y no sentir la certeza de que aquello realmente había pasado de no ser por un par de detalles que eran muy similares a lo que veía en sus sueños, aún así sentía que algo faltaba, que algo ocultaba.

-¿Cómo fue que morí? - preguntó finalmente la cazadora - ¿Qué pasó conmigo? Sé que no tuve un buen final y acabas de confirmarlo. Dijiste que te sentías culpable.

-Fuiste una luz para tus soldados, tus amigos y la gente que te conoció ¿realmente importa eso?

-Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué pasó conmigo, no puedes negármelo… si hablamos de mí, no aceptaré que filtres información.

-Tienes razón- después de una leve pausa agregó - Falleciste el 14 de julio de 1789 durante la toma de La Bastilla, te pusiste al frente de los cañones para dirigir el ataque que marcó el inicio de la Revolución, los militares que resguardaban la prisión ordenaron disparar sus armas contra ti… moriste acribillada, sólo tenías 33 años - acabó en un hilo de voz.

Pese a que lo intuía de cierta forma, la cazadora estaba impactada, no era lo mismo sospecharlo que escucharlo de boca de quien lo sabía con certeza, sin embargo una duda de pronto asaltó su mente - ¿Dónde estabas tú cuando eso ocurrió?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Víctor, pues escuchar a Oscar hacer la misma pregunta que lo perseguía desde hacía tiempo, le reafirmaba que su tristeza no procedía únicamente de saber que la mujer que amaba había muerto, sino del hecho de no haber logrado siquiera protegerla, de no dejarlo todo para seguirla así ella no lo quisiese - Yo… - respiró un poco - Yo no estuve allí, yo era el Capitán de la Guardia Imperial y estaba del lado de los Reyes, cumplía mi deber de protegerlos, yo... ya ni siquiera formaba parte de tu vida para ese entonces.

A lo lejos, Sebastián sonreía satisfecho mientras se acercaba a la pareja que seguía conversando - ¡Jarjayes, que casualidad vernos por aquí! - habló a modo de saludo, gesto que Oscar correspondió sin problemas, mientras que Víctor le miraba tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, pues hacía años que evitaba encontrarse con él. Decidió seguir la corriente cuando notó que el hombre fingía desconocerlo.

La cazadora por su parte, ignorando la relación de ambos y en un gesto de cordialidad los presentó sin dudar, dado que no tenía sentido tratar de ahuyentar a Sebastián, puesto que Víctor y ella conversaban en un lugar público.

-Víctor, él es mi compañero de música, Sebastián. Sebastián, él es Víctor, un viejo amigo.

-Es un placer - dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano ante Víctor, el cual sintió un ligero _Deja Vú_.

-No los interrumpo más, te vi amiga mía y quise saludarte, no olvides el ensayo - dijo despidiéndose de ambos con una de sus más deslumbrantes sonrisas, ya que apenas podía evitar la satisfacción que lo embargaba al notar que Víctor con esfuerzo disimuló la desazón que sintió al tenerlo en frente.

Para el Conde de Girodelle no cabía la menor duda de que sus problemas apenas empezaban, pero antes debía asegurarse de ganar la confianza de Oscar para poder protegerla, esta vez estaba decidido a no repetir los errores del pasado, la seguiría hasta el final, así ella tratara de evitarlo; aunque primero debía averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Sebastián, no podía juzgarlo a la primera, nunca funcionó llevar las cosas así con él, sabía que había asuntos pendientes entre ellos, por lo que estaba decidido a buscar al muchacho esta vez.

-o-o-

-Muy bien, necesito que te recuestes- Hortense preparaba su grabadora para empezar la sesión de Hipnosis para André -Estas demasiado tenso- dijo observando que los hombros del cazador continuaban firmes, casi en posición de alerta -Creo que haremos primero ejercicios de respiración para que te relajes- dijo sonriendo, tratando de infundirle un poco de confianza

-¿Por qué mejor no me das alguna pastilla para relajarme?- le respondió a la vez que movía la cabeza en un gesto exasperado.

-Porque de ser así estarías dopado y necesito tu mente libre de químicos, genio- dijo sarcástica.

-¡Vaya! Ahora sé porque le gustas a Alain- bromeó André, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Miren quien habla...

André empezó a seguir los pasos que la joven le indicaba, poco a poco fue sintiendo cómo su cuerpo cedía ante las palabras de la chica. Empezó a visualizar una hermoso jardín y una elegante mansión, al entrar en ella lo primero que vio fue a Oscar con su uniforme militar que venía hacia él a la vez que le decía _"Es hora de irnos André, espero ya estén listos los caballos"._ Casi de inmediato, otra escena estaba ante sus ojos, era ella nuevamente, aunque esta vez lucía un hermoso vestido, su corazón se agitó de solo verla, jamás la había visto tan hermosa. Cuando esa etérea imagen comenzó a desvanecerse, otra secuencia lo asaltó como un huracán y pudo escuchar las palabras de amor que ambos se profesaban, mientras sentía el ardor de la piel de la mujer que amaba, que temblaba en sus brazos, y se quemaba lentamente en el fuego de sus besos. Oscar era completamente suya y él era completamente suyo.

Cuando por fin despertó, pese a que aún su corazón estaba un tanto convulsionado, su mente no lograba recordar nada más que el par de imágenes que contempló, pese a ello sintió que había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. Se sentó, al mirar a quien lo acompañaba le asustó ver la expresión de Hortense. La joven tenía una mano en la boca y la otra empuñada en el pecho. Se veía claramente perturbada y con evidencia de llanto en los ojos, lo que le indicó que había algo malo que no recordaba.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó asustado.

-Creo que es mejor que lo escuches por ti mismo- dijo extendiendo la grabación -Será mejor que me vaya, esto es algo que debes hacer solo. Créeme.

Una vez que la joven abandonó la habitación, André reprodujo la grabación.

 _Dime qué ves, dime quién eres y en dónde estás - habló Hortense._

 _-Soy André Grandier, sirviente particular de Oscar_ _François_ _de Jarjayes, Capitán de la Guardia Imperial al servicio de su Majestad María Antonieta; ella es mi mejor amiga y la mujer que amo, nos conocimos cuando éramos niños y mi abuela me trajo a la casa del General Jarjayes..._

 **Víctor (Segunda parte)**

 **Londres, 1876**

 _Para Víctor Clemente de Girodelle la vida se había convertido en un constante juego de roles, desde que su naturaleza había dejado de ser humana, decidió ocultarse de aquellos que alguna vez le conocieron. Se dedicó a viajar por distintas tierras europeas, aprendiendo infinidad de cosas y conociendo diferentes personas, que, de una u otra forma, llegaban a ser al final simples conocidos que dejaría de ver antes de que el paso del tiempo dejara en evidencia su real naturaleza. No deseaba formar lazos, al menos no con aquellos cuya naturaleza humana les impidiera aceptarlo sin considerarlo un monstruo._

 _Alguna vez conoció a una mujer que bien pudo llegar a ser su eterna compañera, en cuyos brazos llegó a rozar la locura, si bien era mayor que él, tenía la eterna apariencia de una joven de a los más veinte años, de rojos cabellos y ojos color miel, con una piel tan tersa que a su contacto sentía arder su cuerpo. Seductora y a la vez perversa y posesiva, poseedora de conocimientos ocultos que la convertían en una poderosa bruja, Amelie d'Aunay._

 _Se conocieron en una de tantas reuniones de la alta sociedad inglesa de principios del siglo XIX. Fue un momento tan extraño como perfecto, cuando en medio de toda esa gente que le parecía patética se encontró con unos ojos que lo veían de forma atenta y en cuyo rostro se dibujó un leve rubor al momento de encontrarse frente a frente, fue un instante mágico, aún así Víctor prefirió evitarla, como hizo con otras, pero le fue imposible, era como si el destino los hubiese llamado en aquel lugar, terminaron charlando y pudo comprobar que la joven había sentido lo mismo que él._

 _Juntos vivieron un intenso y bastante tórrido romance, a pesar de que él nunca pudo olvidarse de Oscar, tampoco podía seguir tan solo, una vida condenada a la eternidad ya era demasiada carga para sus hombros; se permitió besar otros labios, tocar otra piel, llamar otro nombre; pero el destino tiene la particularidad de romper las cosas y terminó demostrándole que muchas veces lo que se ve a simple vista puede esconder los más bajos instintos._

 _La joven era capaz de pervertir los más nobles sentimientos y transformarlos en locura, perjudicando a todo aquel que se atreviese a robarle la atención de su amado Víctor, quien, una vez que logró separarse de ella, agradeció en sobremanera jamás haberle hablado de Oscar, puesto Amelie era capaz de maldecir la memoria de su amada Comandante; si algo le debía a ella, era que su alma permaneciera descansando en paz._

 _Fue a raíz de esa experiencia que tomó la decisión de no buscar nuevamente compañía, ni siquiera de seres sobrenaturales como él. Sin embargo, le resultaba imposible rehuir de su creador, menos aún encontrándose en su tierra natal._

 _\- Vaya, el destino siempre tiene la forma de hacer que nos encontremos - de pie frente a él estaba aquel jovencito al que alguna vez salvó de una turba molesta, este le miraba con especial cuidado - Dime ¿qué ha sido de tu vida desde la última vez que nos vimos? Víctor._

 _-Nada fuera de lo normal- Víctor estaba sentado y mantenía un aire pensativo - Creo que no fue una buena idea venir a Londres - dijo, acomodándose la capa con la que trataba de abrigarse del peculiar clima inglés - Esta ciudad es un tanto lóbrega._

 _-Creo que el del problema eres tú - le respondió Edgar a la vez que se sentaba al lado suyo, sin mirarlo, agregó - Deberías buscar compañía, no es bueno estar solo, ni siquiera para alguien como nosotros, los fracasos no significan que todo esté perdido y no valga la pena volver a intentarlo._

 _-No necesito la compañía de nadie, no me interesa- le respondió secamente._

 _-Oscar está muerta, Víctor - habló a mientras se giraba para mirarlo, sabía que aquellas palabras tocaban una parte sensible de aquel que estaba al lado suyo - No es posible que sigas amándola, han pasado más de cien años, busca a alguien más, ya lo hiciste una vez- se refirió a Amelie, pues pese a que el ex comandante jamás le había dicho nada, él sí estaba al tanto de todo -¿Acaso piensas que un vampiro permanece con la misma compañía para siempre?_

 _-Jamás lo entenderás - murmuró tratando de contener su enojo ante las palabras de su creador._

 _-Te equivocas, quien no entiende nada eres tú… - Edgar, relajando un poco el tono de voz, agregó - ¿Cuál es tu mayor anhelo?_

 _Víctor comprendió hacia dónde se dirigía esa plática, por lo que resignado respondió -Sólo quería que ella fuera feliz... que viviera la vida que siempre quiso; sé que cometí el grave error de pensar que podía pedirla por esposa como si ella fuese igual a las demás, es sólo que… - alzó el rostro, de pronto su mirada se iluminó como si nuevamente volviera a vivir aquel momento que rememoraba - Al verla en aquel baile junto a Fersen usando ese hermoso vestido, moviéndose al compás de la música como una diosa sílfide, creí que eso era lo que ella quería, pero realmente era lo que yo deseaba, por eso cuando me pidió desistir del compromiso acepté sin mediar palabras... yo sólo quería que ella fuera feliz._

 _-¿Por qué pensaste que no lo sería contigo? - indagó Edgar._

 _-Porque ella amaba a otro… - dijo desviando la mirada - No puedes obligar a una persona a estar contigo si su corazón ya es de alguien más._

 _-¿No se supone que si realmente amas debes luchar? - insistió el joven vampiro._

 _-No, no siempre es así, cuando realmente amas eres capaz de poner la felicidad de la otra persona por encima de la tuya, no existe el egoísmo, sólo deseas verle sonreír, así no seas la causa de esa sonrisa... y yo jamás la habría obligado a estar conmigo, aunque no lo creas, realmente la amaba, por eso respeté su decisión, si la amaba por ser libre, no tenía sentido pretender atarla a mí._

 _-Cometiste el único error de seguir las costumbres, si a eso se le puede decir error - expresó Edgar torciendo el gesto - y encima, lo pagaste muy caro, no me parece que fuera algo que ameritaba el hecho de no darte una oportunidad, ya que según me dijiste una vez, Oscar te pidió desistir con el compromiso por causa de un plebeyo... vaya que ella era alguien muy especial - expresó con ironía.  
_

 _-Ella no era como las demás y no admitiré que hables mal de Oscar._

 _-No lo hago, sólo compruebo mis sospechas, alguien como ella era demasiado atípica, nunca pudo vivir como una mujer por causa de su padre, no se casó, no tuvo hijos, quizá sí se enamoró, pero no lo vivió plenamente, su muerte fue tan repentina y dejó tantas cosas inconclusas… a veces me pregunto si realmente nunca tuvo tiempo de cerrar el ciclo de su vida o quizá su destino fuera vivir una tragedia, en ese caso, qué destino tan cruel._

 _-¿De qué estás hablando Edgar? - Víctor le miraba de forma curiosa, puesto que intuía que había algo más detrás de aquella conversación._

 _-¿Recuerdas que te dije que llamaras a Oscar cada noche?, creo que cometí un gran error, realmente quería que te encontraras con ella y pudieras decirle todo lo que había en tu corazón, aquello que siempre quisiste y no lograste realmente decir - Edgar le dirigió una mirada seria - Cada uno de nosotros debe cerrar un ciclo de vida, logrando la plena satisfacción y el cumplimiento del deseo más recóndito del corazón, te parecerá una locura, pero nosotros somos los únicos que no estamos atrapados por él, lo comprenderás por nuestra naturaleza. Ningún ser humano debe dejar nada a medias y Oscar lo dejó todo inconcluso, al menos eso creo. Cuando un alma no logra cerrar su ciclo está condenada a repetirlo hasta que por fin logre la plena satisfacción de su corazón y así pueda descansar en paz, pero, si tú estás así es porque Oscar no vino y probablemente no vendrá. Acéptalo de una vez, lo que ella hizo en vida fue todo lo que debía hacer, me equivoqué y ella en realidad no dejó cabos sueltos. Olvídala de una buena vez- diciendo esto se levantó - Lamento haber sido tan duro contigo, pero alguien debe decirte la verdad. Busca un amigo o una compañera, pero por favor no sigas torturándote así, no mereces esto, créeme - sin mediar palabras se inclinó y le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida, Víctor le correspondió, al fin de cuentas no podía negar que estaba unido a Edgar desde el día en que este lo había convertido en un vampiro y quizá sus palabras tenían algo de cierto en ellas._

 _Así nuevamente se encontró solo - Como si fueras de esas cosas que se olvidan fácilmente - murmuró contemplando un boceto de Oscar, el cual había realizado en uno de los aniversarios de su muerte. "Realmente no sé si valga la pena intentarlo de nuevo" se dijo; sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto guardó el dibujo y decidió dirigirse a la casa de un aclamado pianista, a fin de cuentas esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en Inglaterra._

 _Lord Richard, era un concertista de piano al que Víctor conoció en una de sus visitas a la ciudad. Lo que le agradaba de su persona era su nula vanidad, el hombre además de ser un prodigio en el piano, poseía una vasta fortuna, mas esto no lo hacía sentirse superior a otros. De cierta manera le recordaba la personalidad de Oscar, quien a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro y haberse rodeado de la elitista Corte Francesa durante la mayor parte de su vida, parecía indiferente al lujo desmedido y prefería la compañía de gente del pueblo, como "aquel plebeyo" que al final se llevó su corazón._

 _Esa misma mañana, Lord Richard se encontraba recibiendo la visita de un apuesto joven, su sobrino, el muchacho tenía veintisiete años aproximadamente y se percibía en lo brillante de su personalidad su abundancia de talentos._

 _-Querido tío, debes presentármelo, no es posible que recibas visitas tan importantes y no me incluyas en ellas, bien sabes que deseo seguir tus pasos, y un amigo así me vendría de maravilla, vamos, no me iré hasta que no lo vea - insistía el mozuelo._

 _-Quizá no sea prudente, no le gusta mucho la compañía inesperada, tal vez deba proponérselo primero, déjame hablar con él - advirtió el caballero ante la insistencia de su sobrino._

 _En ese momento, se escuchó una breve melodía, el joven, ignorando las recomendaciones de su tío, fue impetuosamente a la sala de donde provenía la música, misma en donde esperaba la tan importante visita, que, al aburrirse un poco, se había tomado el atrevimiento de tocar un par de notas en el piano._

 _Víctor se encontraba de espaldas examinando las partituras de la más reciente melodía de Richard - Debes darme una copia, podría adaptar una parte para Violonchelo, creo que sonaría muy bien - dijo girándose al percibir la entrada de su anfitrión, cual fue su sorpresa al advertir que se trataba de otra persona; un joven de blanca tez, cabellos rubios y hermosos ojos verdes._

 _El muchacho quedó fascinado ante su presencia y con evidente entusiasmo se dirigió hacia él extendiendo su mano para saludarle - Sebastián Agreste, encantado de conocerle al fin._

 _Con cierto recelo Víctor le correspondió el saludo, mientras miraba atentamente a Lord Richard, pidiéndole una explicación con la mirada._

 _-Es mi sobrino, lamento que se conocieran de esta manera, le pedí que esperara a que pudiera hablarte de él, Víctor, pero la paciencia ya no es costumbre de nuestros jóvenes - expresó apenado._

 _Víctor se percató de que Sebastián aún no soltaba su mano, por lo que visiblemente incómodo le habló - Soy Víctor Clemente de Girodelle, agradecería que tuviera la delicadeza de devolverme mi mano._

 _-Oh, lo lamento, no piense mal de mí por favor - respondió con tono confiado - Es sólo que no es común encontrar personas como usted, no me diga, francés ¿cierto? tiene un acento exquisito._

 _-Ahorrate los elogios Sebastián - habló Lord Richard, tomándolo del brazo para llevarlo fuera de la habitación._

 _-Déjelo - respondió Víctor - Si tanto quería conocerme, déjelo que comparta con nosotros un momento, después de todo, quizá esta sea la última vez que visite Londres._

 _Poco imaginaba Víctor, que aquella no sería la última vez que vería a Sebastian, ni tampoco lo cercano que llegaría a volverse para él. Cercano y peligroso a la vez._

 _Para su mala fortuna, el Conde de Girodelle no pudo abandonar Londres a los días siguientes, el barco que debía abordar suspendió el viaje debido al mal clima que persistía en la ciudad, algo que Sebastián agradeció al cielo y a los mismos truenos, puesto que Víctor al no tener más remedio que quedarse, alargó su visita en la casa de Lord Richard; lo que fue muy aprovechado por el muchacho, quien empezó a frecuentar diariamente la casa de su tío, buscando de una u otra manera llamar la atención del francés, solo tenía una semana para convencerlo de que todavía había una persona por la cual regresar a Londres._

 _Fue durante una cena de gala en la casa de Lord Richard, que el joven logró su objetivo, Lady Agatha, su tía, queriendo presumir los talentos de su sobrino le pidió que tocara una pieza en el piano. Raudo se dirigió al mismo interpretando de forma exquisita la versión de piano de "La Campanella" de Paganini; Sebastián sentía la mirada de Víctor en él, lo que le sirvió de aliciente para tocar con mucha más pasión que otras veces. El francés estaba maravillado, esa clase de entusiasmo ante un instrumento sólo lo había presenciado una vez, cuando en una de las visitas a la mansión Jarjayes, buscando a su Comandante, la encontró sumergida en la interpretación de una melodía de Mozart._

 _Lo anterior dio paso a una larga charla, Víctor pudo descubrir que, aunque impetuoso y algo caprichoso, el joven también tenía opiniones interesantes sobre la sociedad._

 _-Lo único malo de las clases bajas, es que piensan que los pecados y los errores del mal vivir solo les puede perdonar a ellos y creen que la alta sociedad no tiene derecho a equivocarse, creen que solo ellos tienen el derecho de entrar a un bar y beber hasta emborracharse, los bajos placeres los quieren reservar únicamente para ellos, cuánto egoísmo ¿cierto? - dijo Sebastián, sonriendo -Pero "las clases altas", los llamados "cultos" esos son los peores, el otro día fui a un teatro a unas calles de aquí, un teatro de quinta, sin embargo me sorprendió ver a una hermosa dama que baila una danza oriental, lo hace con tal gracia que merece ser aclamada en los teatros más importantes de la ciudad, su talento no es para esa pocilga, pero su arte no es apreciada por ser llamada vulgar e inmoral, ¡puedes creerlo!; y eso no es todo, ¿ves a aquel hombre de allá? - dijo señalando discretamente a un elegante caballero inglés que conversaba con una dama - Él es el dueño de una de las fábricas más importantes y se ufana todo el día de ello, mientras da discursos hipócritas de las buenas costumbres, ella es su amante por cierto._

 _Víctor solo se limitaba a escucharlo a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó el joven._

 _-Nada- respondió- Es sólo que no creí que alguien como tú pensara de esa manera._

 _-¿"Alguien como yo"?, únicamente soy un músico - Sebastián agitó su copa con tan mala suerte que golpeó un viejo mueble haciendo que ésta se rompiera y le provocara un corte en la mano derecha, provocando que sangrara._

 _Por un instante, Víctor sintió el deseo de tomar la mano del joven y beber su sangre hasta saciarse, haciendo un máximo esfuerzo por contener su instinto, tomó su pañuelo y lo ayudó a vendarse, eso sí, en el primer descuido lamió la sangre de Sebastián que quedó en sus manos._

 _Si había algo que distinguía a Sebastian Agreste, era su gran capacidad de observación, intuía que había algo raro en Víctor, ese aire refinado era potenciado por algo más, quizá otro tipo de naturaleza, sus sospechas se hicieron mayores al ver la reacción del francés ante su herida, pudo percibir el deseo de este ante la sangre, sin embargo, a diferencia de otros que descubrieron el secreto de Víctor en el pasado, no sintió miedo, sino más bien curiosidad y el deseo irrefrenable de provocarlo._

 _Un día antes de partir, mientras Víctor tocaba una melodía en el Violonchelo, Sebastián acercó a él de una forma diferente, despacio, como si evitara lastimar el aire. Al estar junto a él fingió tratar de quitarle el arco, con el propósito de meter su mano entre las cuerdas y cortarse con ellas, pero cometió el error de provocarse una herida profunda, que empezó a sangrar demasiado, manchando incluso la ropa del aristócrata. Este, al ver toda esa sangre se sintió fuera de sí, atacando al muchacho que tarde comprendió el error de su osadía; le mordió el cuello bebiendo su sangre, saciando el instinto que odiaba, pero que no logró contener esa vez; podía sentir el delicioso y cálido sabor de la sangre del pianista, y en su garganta el eco de su corazón latiendo con fuerza mientras le succionaba la vida._

 _Sebastián sentía morir, mientras se aferraba a los hombros de Girodelle, sentía los fríos labios del francés en su cuello, succionando su sangre en un movimiento instintivo, casi animal. En vano trato de quitárselo de encima, hasta que finalmente se desmayó, haciendo que éste de pronto lo soltará._

 _Víctor aún sorprendido de su reacción y con la boca manchada de sangre lo tomó en brazos - Sebastián, lo lamento, reacciona por favor - suplicó mientras tocaba el rostro del joven que permanecía inconsciente, pálido y frágil, en alas de la muerte - Sebastián, abre los ojos por favor - insistía, pero no tenía respuesta, maldijo su instinto, su sed de sangre. Lleno del temor de haber asesinado al muchacho, lo cargó y lo llevó a su habitación, donde nuevamente trató de reanimarlo, pero fue en vano. El pianista parecía cada vez más pálido y débil, fue entonces cuando tomó la decisión que lamentaria en el futuro, convertirlo en vampiro._

 _Cuando el joven finalmente despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Girodelle, los que le parecieron más encantadores que la primera vez, el francés permanecía sentado a su lado - ¿Cómo te sientes Sebastián? - el joven trató de alejarse evidentemente asustado, pero Víctor se lo impidió - ¿Cómo te sientes Sebastián? -insistió._

 _El pianista miró a su alrededor, logrando comprender que su naturaleza humana había cambiado, puesto que podía percibir el mundo que lo rodeaba de otra manera, los sonidos, los olores, los objetos, todo era familiar y nuevo a la vez; de pronto empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, una sensación extraña lo invadía por completo, era el deseo de sangre._

* * *

 **Me disculpo por actualizar super tarde, tuve un par de inconvenientes. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que valiera la pena la espera, no prometo actualizar pronto (no vaya a ser, el diablo es puerco), pero si la seguiré. Siéntanse libres de dejar sus reviews con su opinión y/o comentarios.**

 **Agradecimientos a Only D por apoyar las ideas locas que tengo.**


End file.
